GATE: The Rising Sun
by Phuripat
Summary: Another Gate appears in Alternate 1940 Japan. After repelling the Empire's attack. Japan sends the IJA and IJN is dispatched through the Gate. Like every military in the world, a recon team is created it is led by Seiji Youji, Itami's grandfather...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own GATE

Author's note: I didn't intend to offend any Korean, Chinese or anyone by this fic. I have heard of all the massacre Imperial Japan did during WW2 but this is an alternate universe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Timeline

1905: Emerges as the victor of the Russo-Japanese war. Japan shifted its attention towards Korea, using the tactic of winning hearts and minds. Most Korean viewed Japan positively.

1907: Japan-Korean treaty of friendship and mutual assistance. The Empire of Japan annexed Korea. The annexation gone unopposed by the Korean military and civilians. No Soshi-kaimei act, Korean kept their names, cultures and tradition while operate as autonomous region in the Empire of Japan.

1910: Second Russo-Japanese War. In attempts to regain their lost territory, the Imperial Russian army invades Japan through Sakhalin island and the Ryukyus. The war lasted 4 months and end in a total Japanese victory as Japan had manage to decrypt Russian communication and thanks to the low morale of the Russian troops, they quickly collapse. Japan took the whole Sakhalin island. Russian Empire near the point of collapse.

1911: Fearing the the rise of militarism followed the victories of the Second Russo-Japanese war. Emperor Meiji announces change to Meiji constitution, removing Army and Navy from the senate. Though the IJA and IJN express resentment, they followed the order from their emperor.

1912: Emperor Meji passed away. Crown Prince Yoshihito became Emperor Taisho.

1914: 1st World War begins, Japan joined the Triple Entente and laid siege on the German port of Tsingtao. 12,000 Japanese troops are sent to France.

1916: Tsingtao garrison surrendered. Japanese troops in Europe is thrown into Battle of Somme.

1917: Japan took German Micronesia.

1918: Germany surrenders, Japan gain Tsingtao and Micronesia as rewards for its participation in the Battle of Somme. Japan didn't participate in the Russian revolution.

December 25th, 1926: Emperor Taisho passed away. Crown Prince Hirohito became Emperor Showa of Japan.

1929: The Great Depression. Japan was struck hard by the Economic Depression but they still manage to gone through it with minimum losses. Japan's growth rate shrinks by 9%.

1933: Rebellion of Manchus and Han Chinese in Manchuria, Chinese KMT troops open fire on Japanese troops patrolling the Yalu. In retaliation, Japan launches Operation Hachigo and invade Manchuria. Triggered the 2nd Sino-Japanese War. A perfect oppurtunity for Japan since Japan at the time is struggling to feed its population.

December, 1933: Chinese National Revolution Army attack Tsingtao harbor but were halted by the 12th Korean Infantry Division and IJN Naval gunnery. League of Nation attempts to force both sides to the negotiation table but both sides denied, calling it "a war for honor." Japan and China left the League of Nations. Germany and Italy, seeing the League completely powerless against Japan and China, start massive military expansion.

January, 1934: Japanese troops reached Yongding River in Peking. China negotiated peace, losing Manchuria to Japan. Japan formed the Empire of Manchukuo in Manchuria under the leadership of Emperor Aisin-Gioro Puyi of the late Qing Empire. The Manchukuan-Japanese treaty of friendship and mutual assistance was signed in March, allowing the Japanese to station the Kwangtung Army on Manchukuan soil. The Manchukuan Imperial Army was formed and Japanese advisors are sent to train them. A smaller state of Mengjiang is formed to the west of Manchukuo as buffer zones between the Republic of China and the Empire of Japan.

January 23rd, 1934: Aisin Gioro Puyi's coronation, he is now Emperor Kangde of the Manchukuo Empire. The League of Nation refused to accept Manchukuo as a nation.

April, 1934: Japan found Daqing oil fields. Along with Manchukuo's iron. Japan have enough resources to sustain economic growth and military expansion.

1935-1937: To protect Manchuria from China and the Soviet Union. Japan invested heavily on armored and mechanized warfare. German advisor are hired to train Japanese and Manchukuan soldiers and officers in the art of Mechanized Warfare.

January, 1938: Kure Naval Arsenal laid down the keel of IJN Yamato, after Japan's withdrawal from Washington Naval Treaty Japan used what remaining budget it had from the army and start massive naval and air expansion. Japan were to build three Yamato Class Battleship, four Atago Class Cruiser, two aircraft carriers and more Fubuki Class Destroyer. The IJNAS start experimenting on the new Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter.

July 29th, 1938: Battle of Lake Khasan. The first battle between the Soviets and Japanese forces, it also marks as the first battle for the newly developed Type-1 Chi-He medium tanks.

August 11th, 1938: Battle of Lake Khasan ends in a total Japanese victory. The Red army suffers a mind blowing casualties of approximately 60,000 men and 120 tanks compared to the Japanese's 15,000 men and 40 tanks. The Chi-He is proven to be effective against BTs and T-26s but reports of Soviet's new tank called the T-34 and KV-1 worried the Japanese high command. The development of Type-3 Chi-Nu and Type-4 Chi-To started, along with upgrade for the Chi-Ha to carry a high velocity 47mm gun called the Shinhoto Chi-Ha. In the sky, Japanese Ki-27 totally dominate the sky against Soviet I-15 and I-16, they did found significant difficulty in fighting against Soviet aircrafts when the more heavily armed and armored version of I-16 were deployed to the frontline. But once the newly developed Ki-43 join the battle, the sky were firmly in Japanese hands.

September 1st, 1939: Germany invaded Poland, Second World War begins. Japan declared its neutrality. Germany soon steamrolled The Low Countries, France and poised to attack Britain.

March 23, 1940: A unknown gate appeared in Ginza, Japan...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23rd January, 1940. Ginza, Empire of Japan

Sergeant Major Seiji Yoji sigh heavily as he and his friend, Sergeant Major Takao Masaki walked down the street. The memory of Khasan still fresh in his mind, he led his platoon behind the Soviets line taking out their artillery. After the battle, his unit is given a week of R&R before send back to Manchuria.

They walked down the street chatting before Takao crash into something. it's a Roman looking Gate, they could heard sounds of someone marching from inside.

Takao is standing infront of the Gate when suddenly, a green arm attempted to grab him but he dodged it, he then pulls out his Nambu and shoot once into the Gate.

"Takao, what the..." Seiji called out when an army of Roman styled Legions along with many elves and monster, the dragon also appeared and start attack civilians.

"Everyone run! Sound the alarm!" Seiji ordered as the civilian start running for their lives.

"We have to warn the army about this. Takao, is their any military command nearby?" Seiji asked as he shot an Imperial soldier charging him while keep pulling back.

"There is an army armory near the Imperial Palace, an Imperial guard unit is also their." Takao replied as he take a shot from the Nambu but the damn thing jamn and forced him to pull out his Gunto.

"We won't make it by running there, we need to find something faster!" Seiji replied as he slash an elf's head off with his Katana.

Takao had an idea, he runs toward a car parking nearby and start hot wiring it. As expected, the car started.

"Great job Takao!" Seiji compliments as he jumps into the car, barely dodged the elf's club. The car then start driving at fullspeed destination, Imperial palace...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imperial Palace

The Imperial forces are closing in on the palace, the Police and the Japanese Imperial guard are forming up on the wall and tower preparing to rains death on the Imperial.

"The evacuation of civilians is complete!" A Japanese Imperial Guard soldier reports as the Imperial start firing their catapult at the palace.

"What about the reinforcement!" Seiji asks, the Japanese Imperial Guards are getting all equipment they have got into battle. Ranging from outdated Murata to modern Type-99 rifle and Type-100 Submachine gun.

"Hayabusas are flying in from Tama(WWII name for the Yokota Air Base) The IJA 1st Tank division are coming in from the North and we will have naval support from the IJN in the Tokyo Harbor." An Imperial guard explains to Seiji and Takao as several Aichi D3A fly in dropping their payload on the Imperial forces.

"Seichi, you and Takao will be in charge of defending the southern gate. The IJN are ready to give us some fire support, call them in." The Imperial guard commander ordered as Seichi

"Open fire!" Seiji ordered as the defender start firing at the approaching Imperial forces, the bullets punch through body armor easily, killing majority of the first wave. The Imperial retaliates with arrows and javelins but they can do little against a much superior firearms.

"Form Testudo!" The Imperial commander ordered as his soldier formed turtle formation and start attacking again. The formation offers protection against arrows and stone but not bullets. The bullets pierced the shield easily. The Imperial attack were beaten back, reducing their number by a small margin.

"IJN Kongo IJN Kongo, this is 1st Imperial Guard, requesting fire support on sector E52, fire at will!" The radio operator screams into the radio. Requesting fire support from the Arashi.

"Sector E52 is right infront of the Imperial palace, are you sure of the coordinate?" The Kongo's crew replied, unwilling to fire.

"Listen, the enemy are attacking the palace from all direction. If we don't have that fire support right now we would be damned. Come on, have some brains!"'Seiji radioed in rage as the Imperial troops start climbing the wall.

"Fix bayonet!" The Japanese Imperial Guard commander ordered as the soldiers start to attaching bayonet to their rifle before they engage in an gruesome hand-to-hand combat with the attack Imperial legion.

"Fire mission confirm, artillery strike inbound." The Kongo's crew said quietly as the Kongo fired its 14 inches gun. The shell landed directly infront of the palace with pinpoint accuracy, killing all in the blasts.

"Cease fire!" Takao ordered as several Type-97 Chi-Ha and Type-1 Chi-He, covered by IJA infantrymen appear from the smoke, gunning down any Imperial troops they come across. A6M and Ki-43 are also seen engaging dragons with their machine guns and cannons.

"Enemy forces are disorganized!" a Japanese Imperial guard reports as he load new clips into his Arisaka.

"Sent out the 1st and 3rd squad, attack!" The Japanese Imperial guard commander ordered as the palace's gate opened, 20 Imperial guards runner out, their bayonet-fixed rifle at the ready.

"What's the situation elsewhere?" Seiji asks the radioman as he cleans his blood-soaked Katana with his handkerchief.

"The SNLF has secure the Imperial palace, other Imperial guards division had been mobilized. 3rd, 15th and 27th IJA division is entering Tokyo. Enemy forces are being pushed back sir." The radioman replied as Seiji saw a Chi-He along with dozens of IJA infantry, stopped right infront of the Gate. The Empire had messed with the Samurai, and the Samurai want his revenge...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching, reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later, Imperial Japanese Army Headquarter, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

The general staff are discussing, the emperor had just ordered the IJA to attack the Gate. The IJA is looking for a general fit for the job.

"How about Yamashita?" One general suggested. "He is feared by the Chinese and the Soviets, his expierience in Manchuria will sure help."

"No, without him in Manchuria. The Soviets will challenge us again, how about someone else? Honma perhaps." Another general suggests, list in his hand.

"No, his 14th Army is on Micronesia right now, it would take time to transport them. Their unit is also trained in jungle warfare, our spotters reported that there's no jungle over the Gate, it's all plains and steppe."

"how about Kuribayashi, his 109th Division is being refitted on the home island. His unit is also armed with modern equipment, necessary for armored and mechanized warfare. He was also an attaché in the US, he knew how the Western world functions."

"Sounds reasonable enough, call General Kuribayashi. Tell him we have a job for him to do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginza

Seiji, along with the many soldiers from the 109th Division were giving a goodbye to their family before they go through the Gate. He was promoted yesterday to First Lieutenant and awarded with Order of the Rising Sun 4th Class. It's very uncommon for a low-ranking NCO to have such an award but he deserves it after all he had gone through.

"Seiji!" He heard a female voice called out to him, he turn around and saw his wife, Akari along with their 6 years old son, Akira in her hand. Akira was waving the Japanese flag frantically as Seiji approach him.

"I'm afraid that I will never see you again." Akari said, tear streaming down her face.

"Wherever I am, dead or alive, I will always be with you..." Seiji calmed her down as an Type-95 Kurogane car stopped behind him with Takao and another IJA officer on it. Seiji say farewell to his family before he get on the Kurogane and drive away.

"Yoji, this is Warrant Officer Mochida, he is the acting commander of the 3rd Recon Team. He will be under under command." Takao explained as he give Itami a file with a symbol of Imperial General Staff on it. Seiji immediately opened it up and start reading.

"From 25th of January, Showa 15 (1940). First Lieutenant Seiji Yoji will be in command of the 3rd Recon Team of the IJA 109th division. This order is signed by Commander of the 109th division, Tadamichi Kuribayashi." Seiji reads it out loud as the Kurogane approach the Gate, together with several Chi-Ha and Ho-Ha halftracks. They formed up in line as they start driving slowly towards the Gate before disappear...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The other side, Empire's territory

"Enemy forces approaching, estimated 3 divisions. 30,000 men strong sir!" IJA soldiers reported as he observes column of soldiers marching towards the hill.

"Everyone, defensive position. Artillery, fire on my marks!" General Tadamichi Kuribayashi ordered as IJA gunner start adjusting the howitzer's angle trajectory.

"Load!" The loader yells as he load a high-explosives shell into the gun.

"Steady...fire!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Please vote in the poll regarding of the JSDF in the story, I know that this chapter is short but I really need to know this in order to continue the story. Originally, I planned the JSDF and IJA to meet eachother in Italica but I'm unsure of the consequences. Please vote so I can make the story the way you guys want:)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The JSDF will be in the story. It's a very competitive but the JSDF won at a score of 10 against 8.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imperial Senate, Imperial Capital, Empire

The senators and generals gathered for the emergency meeting, regarding the defeat at Alnus and the fact that a quarter of the invasion force, 30,000 men strong. Didn't participate in the invasion...

"Where are those 30,000 men? They wouldn't just all abandon the rank!" a senator yells out as Emperor Augustus just sit there listening.

"Maybe it's elf's work, they had a very powerful magic anyway."

"Bullshit, they just deserted? Maybe they found a nice town to loot and plunder and abandon the rank!"

"Silence!" Emperor Augustus ordered as the room fell silence.

"We couldn't stand idle and do nothing, sent out the messenger to requested more troops from our vassals. We will gather the might of the Army of the Unified Kingdoms and retake Alnus Hill!" the Emperor declared, raising his fist in the air as the room cheers in agreement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JSDF Headquarter, Alnus Hill

"Sir, look at this. Our UAV had taken this picture, it looks like an armored convoy. They were under the treeline so we have to use infrared." a JSDF soldier said as he put a picture showing infrared image of IJA convoy rolling down the road.

"Are you sure it's not just some glitches on the camera? A nation that haven't even invented a musket wouldn't have tanks in their military" the JSDF officer asks.

"I'm..." The soldier tried to reply but were cut off by his CO.

"It's just a glitches on the camera, don't worried me with such bullshit next time." The JSDF officer said before he walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 hours ago, 40 miles from Alnus Hill

IJA forces were digging in, after they had annhialiate the first enemy attack wave. trenches, sandbags and barbed wires were erected. Airstrips are being constructed in order to allow the IJAAS(Imperial Japanese Army Air Service) to refuel and resupply.

"Sir! Our forward spotters claimed that the second wave is coming, they claimed that the enemy is roughly 5,000 men strong." An IJA officer reports to Kuribayashi who immediately grab his binocular and runs out of the tent. He always did this in order to reduces gap between generals and soldiers.

"Satoshi, man that MG! Yuki, you and Kurosaki man the AT gun. The rest, follow me!" Seiji ordered as he lead his men down the trench line. His Arisaka at the ready.

"Their uniforms look different from those at Ginza, regional forces I guess." Kuribayashi commented as the enemy forces start charging the hill.

"Open fire!" Seiji ordered as he, along with the rest of the IJA. Open fire on the enemy, the bullets and shells tears through them like hot knife through butter.

"Dragons!" one IJA soldier yelled in alarm as 3 dragons dive down to attack the hill.

"Blast them!" an IJA officer ordered as the Type-96 25mm AA gun mounted on an Isuzu trucks start firing at the dragon, filling the sky with smoke and metal shards. Shredding them to bits.

"Tenno Heika Banzai!" one officer screamed before he and his men charged the attacking forces. A fool's move if you considered that they could just fire their weapons at the enemy as long as they want.

"You idiot! Covering fire!" Seiji ordered as he and his men start laying down covering fire for the officer and his men as they charge forward.

"Attack!" IJA tank commander ordered as 5 Type-97 Chi-Ha drive forward, firing at the enemy along the way.

"They are monsters, run!" An enemy soldier yells as his army rout. They are just local forces ordered by the lord to reclaim the hill from "babarians". They are trained to fight against tribes and revolt, not professional military and definitely not the army from lands over the Gate with 500 years of technological superiority.

"Cease fire!" Seiji ordered, raising his hand in the sky as a signal.

"We are going on an attack, prepare your men." an IJA officer ordered as General Kuribayashi comes forward with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Soldiers of the Imperial Japanese Army!" He announced "Today we entered enemy territory. I knew that you all are very angry to their barbaric and dishonorable action. But revenge on innocent civilians won't get you anywhere. Any case of rape, loot and murder will be severely punished, no exception. Lieutenant Seiji!" Kuribayashi announced as Seiji walked forward.

"I want you and your team to scout enemy position, any fortresses, castles, any military movement I want them. The offensive will begin in 2 weeks." Kuribayashi ordered before Seiji runs off to brief his men.

"What did the general told you sir?" Mochida asked as he adjust his cap.

"We are going on a recon mission, be ready and regroup in 15 minutes!" Seiji ordered.

"You heard the Lieutenant! Yuki, you go requested some ammo from the armory. Satoshi, you go request some fuels and spare parts. Kurosaki, go request some rations and medical supplies. I will take care of the vehicles." Mochida ordered before he runs off towards the motor pool...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutes later

The IJA 3rd Recon Team were ready to leave for the operation, command had given them one Type-98 Ke-Ni light tank, 2 Isuzu trucks and 2 Kurogane-Shin scout cars for the operation. Seiji pour sake into several cups as a good fortune for him and his men before they embark on this operation.

"Good luck, may us all return safely." Seiji gave a toast before he and his men drink the sake and start boarding their vehicles.

Seiji takes out the picture of him and Akari and look at it for awhile. She was wearing a long blue kimono and him, IJA uniform. He left out a sigh before he put the picture back in his helmet and get on the lead Kurogane.

"Let's go." Seiji ordered as the convoy start driving away from the hill and disappear...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Character

Name: Seiji Yoji

Age: 25

Rank: First Lieutenant

Unit: IJA 109th Division

Profile: Born in the town of Sapporo in a family of career soldier in 1915. His father is a veteran of the Russo-Japanese war. He joined the IJA when he was 20 and was transferred to Manchuria. He married Akari in 1937. He participate in Battle of Khasan in 1938, leading his unit behind the Soviet line and takeout their artillery. His unit was being reorganized in Japan when the Empire attack. After his leading role in the defence of the Imperial palace, he was promoted to First Lieutenant and was put in charge of the 3rd Recon team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching, reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

50 miles from Alnus Hill, Empire territory

IJA convoy were moving down the streets when they saw huge amount of smokes, they came from a plain about 500 meters away.

"Halt!" Seiji ordered before he jumped off the Kurogane. He pulls out his binocular and take a look through it. He saw a dragon, a European dragon like those in the fairy tales his mother would read for him before going to bed. The weird thing is...this dragon had no right arm, it looks like it had been blown off by something.

"It looks like it is attacking something, look at all the flames it breathed out." Mochida commented as he saw people running for their lives only to be engulfed by the flames.

"Man the AA gun, we are attacking it!" Seiji ordered as IJA soldiers start reloading their weapons.

"But sir! We are ordered to only survey the area, not fighting dragons." Mochida reminds him of Kuribayashi's order.

"Then we are no different from killing them ourselves...Sun, you and Ryu man the AA gun! Kurosaki to the Type-1, fire on my marks!" Seiji ordered as the two Korean soldiers man the Type-96 AA gun mounted on one of the Isuzu. The good news is the fact that the gun is on triple mount, despite the fact that sustained fire would make the gun inaccurate but the dragon are barely half kilometers away, there is no missing at this range.

"Fire!" Seiji ordered as the Ryu pressed the trigger, sending streams of 25mm rounds towards the dragon. The truck start shaking like crazy as it recieve the recoil from the gun. The rounds struck the dragon, gaining its interest as it immediately fly towards the team. Kurosaki start firing frantically with his Type-1, but the bullets just bounced off the dragon's thick skin.

"Evasive manouvers!" Seiji ordered as the convoy spreads out into the field, barely dodging the flames. Sun load fresh magazine into the gun as Ryu fire again, firing the gun fully-automatically while moving would score no hits but when a dragon is flying above your head, you must have one terrible aim to miss.

"AA round is of no use, switch to AP and blast the thing off the sky!" Mochida ordered as Sun load fresh magazine of AP rounds into the gun, AA rounds would explode at designated height so it's proven ineffective. AP round on the other hand would pierce through the dragon and cause more damage.

"Get the Type-4, blast it!" Seiji ordered as Satoshi pulls out a Type-4 70mm AT Rocket launcher and took aim, while the thing was designed to be use against tank and armored vehicle, it is also useful against fortification and infantry with its HEAT warhead.

"Fire!" Satoshi shouted before he press the trigger, sending the missile towards the dragon but the dragon breathed flames at the warhead, detonating it before impact.

"Again!" Seiji ordered as Satoshi start reloading the rocket launcher, the Ke-Ni fire it's 37mm gun at the dragon, punching a hold through its wing.

Ryu squeezed the trigger again, firing barrages of 25mm rounds at it. Punching multiple hole through its wing, causing it to lose altitude.

"Now!" Seiji ordered as Satoshi press the trigger, the rocket gone strait for the dragon's head before it explode. Blowing the dragon's head off.

"We did it!" Yuki cheered out as the dragon's headless body falls to the ground with a thud.

"Is it really dead?" Mochida wonders as he poke its leg twice. "I really don't want a headless dragon to be attacking us, the one with head is already scary enough."

"Come on Mochida, what are you worrying about? Not even mythical creature can survive without head." Seiji replied as the soldiers start forming up around the dragon, a Rising Sun flag was unfolded and a camera is set up infront of the group.

"Ready? 3...2...1!" Kurosaki counted down as the group raise their weapons into the sky while shouting a loud "Banzai!".

"Take some example, we need to find a way to counter it. Not just using the rare Rocket launcher." Seiji ordered as Lee skinned the dragon with his bayonet while he and Mochida discuss about their next mission.

"I think we should go to..." Mochida explains when he felt someone approaching him from behind, he unslung his Arisaka and aim it at that direction.

"Show yourself or I shoot!" He demanded as an old man and a young girl in her mid-teenagers appears from behind the bush.

"Hands over your head!" Mochida demanded as he fire a warning shot causing the two to put their hand over their head and walk slowly towards the IJA.

"Check them." Seiji ordered as Lee and Satoshi check the two of any weapons, they are both clear.

"What are you doing here and who are you? The Enpire's spies?" Seiji asks as he point his Nambu at the two.

"We aren't even Imperial citizens, we are nomads...living here when that thing attack, all our tents were destroyed and they sent us to asks for your help." The old man explains as he points at the burning camps they came from.

"You just killed the dragon, who are you?" The girl asks as she pointed at the yellow IJA star on Seiji's helmet.

"We are the Imperial Japanese Army, I'm Lieutenant Seiji Yoji. How about you?" Seiji answered before asking back.

"I'm Elizabeth." The girl answered shortly.

"We have many woundeds, after we saw that you kill that dragon we know that you are no normal soldiers, I bet treating wounded would be a piece of cake for you." The elders explains.

"Take me to the camp and I will see what I can do." Seiji replied as the elders lead him and the medic to the camp. Mochida did express his dissatisfaction through his facial expression but he could do little since Seiji's rank is far more superior to his.

When they reached the scene, they were shocked. Sounds of wounded screaming for help, sounds of children crying and blood sprayed all over the ground.

"Satoshi radio the command, tell them to send medical team here as soon as possible!" Seiji ordered as Satoshi ran off to find better signal.

"1st and 2nd degree burn...you need to keep the wound sterilize and even if you did that, they will have to live with the scars for all their life." The medic, Ohkawa explains to the panicked civilians.

"I don't care! Just keep my wife alive!" One of the villagers shouts out as he look over his wife lying on the ground.

Meanwhile just outside the camp, Seiji and Satoshi is explaining to the command about the situation.

"So you are saying that we were to treat a bunch of civilians in enemy territory who we don't know if they are friendly or not?!" Colonel Nomura asks with anger in his voice.

"Yes sir, we have 1st and 2nd degrees burn and if they aren't treated properly..." Seiji explained but was interrupted when Nomura yells out.

"I'm not going to spend supplies and manpower on a bunch of unknown civilians, NEVER!"

General Kuribayashi heard Nomura arguing so he decided to take action, he snatched the radio from Nomura's hand before he start speaking.

"Permission granted Lieutenant Yoji, medical team is on their way. What is your location?"

"But sir!?" Nomura attempt to object Kuribayashi's order.

"I had been in America before Nomura, generosity and kindness is a big thing there and it will definitely be a big thing here too. This way we will win the hearts of the civilians and make our operation easier." Kuribayashi explains to Nomura who listen carefully before he walked out of the room.

"Our location *static* about 10 miles *static* North of the Gate, down the road. I repeat 10 miles North from the Gate, down the road." Seiji reported as the radio operator sitting nearby start taking notes.

"Coordination confirmed, medical teams and reinforcement are on the way. ETA 30 minutes." The radio operator replied as the medical team start gearing up, preparing to leave...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time Skip: 30 minutes later

Seiji and his team were waiting as the medical teams were spreading out and start to take care of the woundeds.

"Lieutenant Seiji, I'm Lieutenant Naoki 2nd Mixed Brigade Medical units. General Kuribayashi told me to inform you that your unit were given reinforcements, we will take care of the civilians. You go forward and continue your operation." The medic said as another Type-98 Ke-Ni and an Isuzu truck filled to the brim with ammunition and other supplies join the convoy.

"Any report from Earth?" Seiji asks the medic.

"Thailand invaded French-Indochina, they seems to asks us for assistance but the Prime Minister said that Japan will not intervene in the war. In Europe, Battle of Britain is turning in British favor. The RAF start to regain air-supremacy over the channel and the Luftwaffe is suffering heavy losses. Report said that Hitler is moving his troops east. Perhaps he is going to invade the Soviet Union after its failure in Finland and Manchuria."

"Thank you for the information, hope we could talk more." Seiji replied before he hops onto his Kurogane with Mochida as its driver.

"Let's go."Seiji ordered as the convoy start driving away. The civilians gathered along the road, cheering and praising the team. After that, the convoy drive down the roads before they leave the area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: I change the history a bit. The Franco-Thai war originally begun in November 1940, not January and Hitler was encouraged by the Soviet's failure to conquer Finland and the Red Army's poor performance at Khasan. That aside, thank you for watching. Reviews are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Imperial General Staff, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

The generals had gathered in the middle of the night due to the recent news. Thailand's invasion of French Indochina and the recent German troops movement eastwards worried the Japanese.

"How is Thai advance in French Indochina?" General Ushijima asks as the map showing Thailand and Indochina is being place on the table.

"The Thai army attack through the Mekong river into Laos, the French were unprepared and were quickly swept aside. In Cambodia on the other hand, the French were able to rallied more resistance. Thai airforce are bombing Phnom Penh day and night and their navy are moving in." One of his officer explains as he drag several arrows on the map simulating Thai advance.

"They are asking for us to intervene but the foreign minister told them that Japan will not participate in any military action against neither France nor Thailand."

"That is less important than German movement in the East...The Wehrmacht is being move eastward to the Soviet border, the Soviets are asking for a non-aggression pact so they can move soldiers stationed in Manchuria to the west. The British are pressuring us to join the war. What do you think?" Ishihara said as he put report sent by General Yamashita of the Kwangtung army on the table. It wrote.

"2.00 January 29th, Showa 15. Soviet troops on the border were moving out of their position. Tanks and guns are being loaded onto trains. Several Soviet division including the Naval Infantry Regiment stationed in Vladivostok are boarding the Tran-Siberian railway. Will report if any further movement is spotted. General Tomoyuki Yamashita, Kwangtung Army of the Greater Japanese Empire."

"We have no point allying ourselves with Germany, the German lack resources and manpower to fight a war of attrition with the Allies. Italy is a bad and useless ally. Romania and Hungary are too small, Thailand and China have their own problems and I heard that the Germany are provoking the US by sinking their ships. The US could declare war on Germany tomorrow and her resources and manpower are simply limitless. The Axis Power is barebone and I see no point for us to join them." General Saito commented. The list on why Japan shouldn't join the Axis is simply endless but he just take a few reasons.

"Then how about we joining the Allies. If we join the Allies, the British will be able to move units stationed in India and Malaya to the North African Theater. The Soviets will also be able to transport more divisions to the West. Our navy will swept the Atlantic of German raiders and allow more supply to reach the UK. We will also keep China and Thailand in check should they join the Axis and it will also distract the world's attention away from the Gate." General Shunroku suggests.

"Most of the combat and transport will be done by the IJN and I don't think they will..." An unnamed general said when suddenly, a lieutenant enter the room with a telephone.

"It's Admiral Yamamoto of the IJN." The lieutenant said as General Tojo answer the call.

"This is General Hideki Tojo..."

"Yes Tojo, I heard that the IJA are planning for Japan to join the Allies so I immediately call you to talk about this. The navy is also planning to join the Allies too and I want to talk to you about this."Admiral Yamamoto said in a confident voice.

"The IJA is already mobilized for war, how is the situation in the IJN going?" Tojo replied before asking back. The IJA had been put on maximum readiness since the Empire attack Ginza and the navy, no less.

"The IJN fleet are ready to provide transportation for the IJA and our fleet will easily sweep the Atlantic clean of German submarines." Yamamoto replied confidently.

"So the conclusion had been made, Japan will join the Allies..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning, Japanese National Diet, Tokyo, Japan

The Japanese Foreign Minister, Yōsuke Matsuoka is about to give a speech to the Diet about Japanese declaration of war against Germany and the Axis Power.

"The 3rd Reich and the Axis Power had invaded neutral countries without the declaration of war, sinking merchant ships with no limit, using chemical weapons prohibited in the Geneva convention, these bad deeds are inhumane and evil. Thus the Empire of Japan declare the status of war with the 3rd Reich, Kingdom of Italy and all Axis nations. All Axis property in Japan will be confiscated and accounts freezed." Yosuke announced, cheering and clapping is heard from around the building. Japan is now at war.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiji was creeping slowly through the field along with a lot of IJA soldiers, his Arisaka at the ready, he don't know where the jungle is. The last thing he remember is that his unit stop for a night and then he was here.

His body start moving without his command, placing the Arisaka rifle over the small hill infront of him. Soldiers around him also start doing so. He could saw soldiers in uniform which he thought to be US Marine over the hill in several foxholes.

He look at the diary in his breast pocket to check anything is wrong, the date is Showa 19(1944) and the diary is pure nonsense, Defeat at Khasan? Invasion of China? Nanking Occupation? The Pacific War?

"Fire!" He heard from afar as he and the rest of the IJA open fire with their Arisaka, killing several Marines before they take cover.

"Banzai!" The officer screamed out of his lung as he draws out his Gunto and charge towards the American, the rest of the soldier including Seiji also screamed out a loud "Banzai!" and charge the American line.

"Open fire!" The US Marine sergeant ordered as the American start opening up with their automatic weapons, cutting down the first wave. Seiji pulls the pin of his Type-97 hand grenade, slammed it against his helmet and toss it into a foxhole where an American MG Nest was hiding in. The grenade explodes, destroying the gun in the process.

The IJA and USMC start engaging in a brutal hand-to-hand combat, Seiji stab an American marine in the chest with his bayonet-find rifle before kicking him in the torso. Causing his body to fall to the ground. Seiji charged forward, artillery rounds start falling from the sky.

Seiji was running forward when an artillery round landed right next to him, sent him flying before he falls down to the ground. He could still hear battle going on. Machinegun fired, soldiers were mercilessly cut down by walls of automatic fire. When he Seiji opened his eye, the field was filled with bodies of IJA soldiers. The American reinforcement arrive and start finishing off the survivor.

Seiji get back on his feet and grab an Arisaka nearby, he then start running before he heard a gunshot then felt sharp pain in his right leg and fell to the ground. The bullet got him in the thigh. The American approach him with a Colt pistol and aim it directly at his head.

"Got you Jap..." The Marine said before he pulls the trigger...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiji wake up in a tent. Mochida and Kurosaki were right next to him, giving him a suspicious look. Seiji check his diary, it's still 1940 and there's no bullet wounds on his thigh. Akari's picture is still in his helmet.

"What's wrong lieutenant? You had been kicking and flailing all night." Kurosaki asks as he put his cap on.

"Just a nightmare." Seiji answered shortly.

"You must have one-hell of a nightmare lieutenant."

"It's 5 in the morning now, I think we should move out." Mochida said before he left the tent, soldiers had already packed up their tent and were now eating rations. Kurosaki and Lee disassembled the tent with ease before put it on the truck. Seiji ordered the troops to form up for the equipment check before moving out.

"Vehicles's fuel?"

"All full and ready lieutenant." Satoshi replied.

"Ammos and explosives?"

"All lock-and-loaded lieutenant, we have 6,000 rounds available. No less." Lee replied as he pointed at the truck crammed with ammunition crates.

"Food and medical supplies?"

"Enough for a month sir." The medic, Private Saigo replied.

"Good...board your vehicle! We are moving out!" Seiji ordered as the soldiers scrambled for their vehicles. Today he hoped that his unit can covered atleast 30 miles and actually find something more than just fields and hills. He didn't have to wait long...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2015, Yoji household, Sapporo, Hokkaido, State of Japan

The 100-years old Akari Yoji is sitting in her house, today is her 78th marriage anniversary with Seiji...but he is already dead, killed on Saipan. All her friend had already passed away so she is all by herself.

Akari took Seiji's diary off the shelf, it's Seiji's last belonging she had. It described everything. Seiji wrote everything in it, the Defeat at Khasan, Invasion of China, His daring rescue of Chinese civilians in Nanking, and the Pacific war. Akari was reading it when the phone start ringing. She slowly walks toward the phone and pick it up, it's Itami.

"Grandma, I just want to check if you are alright. I had sent you 40,000 yen through your bank accounts." Itami said, the signal was quite bad though since it was one of the first phone call from over the Gate.

"It's 78th years ago today."

"What? Your marriage anniversary? Congratulations, I wish grandfather Seiji is still around so you wouldn't be alone. Sorry I have to go."

"Work hard." Akari replied before Itami hung up.

Akari pulls out a single picture from Seiji's diary, it's the picture of her and Seiji on their marriage day. She was wearing a blue kimono while he was wearing an IJA dress uniform. Akari smiles a little bit before she stares into the clear-blue sky of Hokkaido, it had never changed in the past 70 years.

"Still love you, Seiji..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching, suggestions are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

A miles from Italica, Empire territory

Seiji and his team were driving down the road, it's around mid-day and they haven't found anything useful yet.

"Sir, look at that! a town!" Mochida called out as he saw a medieval-styled in his binoucular. There's smoke appearing from it so he concluded that the city is under siege.

"From the words of the nomads, this should be Italica. The town formed on the crossroad from the Imperial capital to the sacred Alnus Hill." Seiji said as the IJA soldiers start preparing themselves for combat. If Manchuria and Khasan had taught them something, it's to never ever left your weapons unloaded.

"Alright slowly go down the road, fire only if fired upon. We don't want any civilian casualty." Seiji ordered before he loaded fresh clip into his Type-100. Ready to fire at anything hostile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italica

Itami and his team is patrolling the Eastern wall when they saw huge amount of smoke coming down the road. Looking closer, it's a tank. Imperial Japanese type, accompanied by several old Isuzu truck and Kurogane scout cars.

"Get to position! Fire on my marks!" Itami ordered as he and his team take cover behind the wall, loading fresh clip into his Type-64.

"What? are we firing at the tank?!" Tomita yelled out as he put his Panzerfaust 3 in firing position and turn off the safety.

"Shoot if you don't want a second Nanking, fire!" Itami ordered as Tomita press the trigger, sending the rocket towards the approaching Ke-Ni.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rocket fired from the wall nearly hit the Ke-Ni, bullets start raining from the wall. Seiji ordered his men to unload from their vehicles.

"Fire at will!" Seiji ordered as he fire a barrage from his Type-100 before taking cover from bullets fired by the JSDF.

"Takagi, any visual contact? They can't all have machine gun!" Seiji demanded. The team's sniper, Superior Private Takagi Sato was trying to gain visual on the JSDF defender with his modified Type-97 Sniper Rifle.

"Green uniform and helmet, flak jacket, weird looking gun with wooden stock and the rest were metal, there are also woman. No nation in our period have such uniform!" Takagi reported as Kurosaki laid down suppressing fire with his Type-99 LMG for Satoshi and Lee to run for the Kurogane before taking cover.

"Take the shot!" Seiji orders as he fire blindly with his Type-100. Takagi aimed for Kuribayashi's head before press the trigger, sending a 7.7mm bullets for her head but due to the wind current, the bullet hit Tomita's shoulder instead.

"Direct hit!" Takagi said as he cycle the bolt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Man down!" Kurokawa said as she and Kuribayashi put Tomita on the stretcher and carry him down from the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Itami yelled in rage before he appears and spray leads from his Type-64. Hitting an IJA soldier in the chest.

"Our ammo are running low, Tomita's condition is stable. The bullet hit him in the shoulder." Kuribayashi said as she can heard Tomita screaming in agony from down the wall.

"Can you radio the command, tell them we need help now!" Itami ordered as Kurata take cover from bullet and yelled "I'm out!".

"No signal at all!" Kuribayashi replied as she toss a Type-64 mag for Kurata.

"Cease fire! I repeat, CEASE FIRE!" Itami ordered as the JSDF stop firing.

"Why are we stop firing sir?" Kuwahara asks.

"We are dooming the city ourselves by resisting the IJA."

"But the city would came under IJA control, it would be a second Nanking."

"We will negotiate with them on the term of surrender, tell the civlians to leave the city as fast as they can, taught them some Japanese phrases." Itami replied as he raised a single white handkerchief in the air yelling "Stop firing, we are going negotiate the terms of occupation!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiji and the IJA was shocked by the sentence, it was in clear Japanese. Why would any Japanese be in this world if the Tokyo Gate is under full military control?

"Cease fire!" Seiji ordered as the IJA stop shooting but still trained their weapons at the wall. The city's gate open and 3 soldiers walk out of it. Seiji was feaking out of his mind, did he just ran into some elite Special forces or what?

"Any weapon?" Seiji asks as Takagi take aim with his scope to check if they carried any weapon with them.

"A pistol and a boot knife, several grenades."

"Mochida, you and Kurosaki come with me. Asks command if they had any unit in Italica, call for reinforcement if not." Seiji ordered before he, Mochida and Kurosaki walk towards the three JSDF soldiers. Seiji took his trusty Katana with him, it saved his life at Khasan and it will here too.

On the other side, Itami, Kuwahara and Kurata slowly walk down the road towards an IJA officer and his men. Itami could feel his back tensed up as he could feel that every single gun barrels is aiming at him.

"I'm Lieutenant Seiji, Imperial Japanese Army, who are you and why can you speak Japanese." Seiji questioned Itami as he look at Itami from his boots to his helmet.

"I'm Lieutenant Itami, Japan Ground Self-Defense Force."

"We don't have any unit called the Self-Defense Force. You are lying." Seiji replied, Itami sigh heavily to the fact that he had to teach history to a bunch of WW2 soldiers who believe in racial supremacy.

"Listen, Japan lose the 2nd World War and the IJA was disbanded. The JSDF were formed in its place." Itami explains confusing Seiji even more, how could Japan lose the war without even joining it yet?

"Wait wait wait, you say that you are from the future? What's the year? Who's the emperor?"

"It's 2015, Emperor Akhihito is the Emperor of Japan."

"You mean Crown Prince Akhihito?"

"See the flag on my uniform patches?" Itami said as he show the Japanese flag on his shirt. "Japan invaded China and the US sanctioned Japan, leading to Japan joining the Axis."

"Excuse me I don't know what you're talking about? We never invaded China, we only attack Manchuria when Chinese troops fire at ours." Seiji replied, Itami was confused by all the changes in history happening.

"Japan lose the border conflict with the USSR at Khasan and Khalkhin Gol."

"Are you crazy? We won both of them."

"Alright listen, I'm pretty sure that my superior can explain you the story but now we need your help. The city is underattack by bandits and we were outnumbered. We need your help to repel them."

"That's fine to me, IJA's duty is to save civilian life anyway. I will call my superior and you'll call yours. We need to talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A moment later

"Yes sir, tell them to bring a history book with them, they must be a little confused with it." Itami told his superior while Seiji was also calling his.

"Please tell them to bring newspaper headlines with them about Khasan and Manchuria. These 'JSDF' must be crazy to think that we did anything that terrible." Seiji said to General Kuribayashi as his men help the JSDF to set up their defenses. The night is coming and the bandits will feel the power of Japanese war machines...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little unpleasant meeting between the JSDF and IJA their in Italica and the bandits are pretty screwed right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Attention: as of late there were many name that sounds similar so I will make it clear here.

Anything from 20xx Japan=Japanese

Anything from 1940 Imperial Japan=Imperial Japanese

Lieutenant General Tadamichi Kuribayashi, IJA commander=General Kuribayashi

Shino Kuribayashi, JSDF soldier=Kuribayashi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

July 13th, 1940

RAF Beaulieu, United Kingdom

IJNAS Expeditionary Squadron

"Get ready! German bombers incoming!" The Japanese squadron leader ordered before the engine on all A6M2 Zero fighters parking on the field starts spinning.

"I had fix the landing gear already although I wouldn't dare to change the engines, all of them are refueled and ready to takeoff. Radar spotted 15 Bombers escorted by 109s. Spitfires and Hurricanes squadron will assists you." The British ground crew explains as several Spitfires start taking off. The Japanese sent two squadron to aid the British. One IJAAS Squadron armed with Ki-43-II Hayabusa and an IJNAS Squadron armed with A6M2 Rei-Sen.

"Alright...Let's go!" The leader says as he taxi his Zero onto the runway. This will be the first battle for the A6M and he don't want to mess it up...

"All units follow me!" The leader ordered as he takeoff, the Zeroes start forming up in formation. The whole squadron is moving with almost three quarters of its strength, 10 planes. A squadron of Hurricanes climbs up to the Zeroes and form up.

"Japanese squadron this is Captain Lane, No.43 Squadron RAF. We will take care of the bombers, you protect us from the fighters. Understood?" The British leader radioed the Japanese leader as they fly over the deep blue sea.

"This is Sakai, we heard you loud and clear. Don't you worry, enemy planes spotted...15 He-111s escorted by 109s, alright all units climb up, prepare for a diving attack." The Japanese leader, Lieutenant Saburo Sakai replies as he climbs into the cloud. RAF and IJNAS planes also start following him.

"Alright, we are over the target...wait for my order." Sakai said as he could see German formation under them.

"Steady...Dive! Dive! Dive! Engage!" Sakai ordered before he dive down and fire his 20mm cannons at one of the 109s, destroying it. The Hurricanes also start engaging the bombers. German fighters start spreading out to engage the incoming British and Japanese aircrafts.

Sakai got the crosshair on one of the 109 chasing a Hurricane. He fire without hesitation turning it into a ball of flames. Just as the plane crash into the sea another 109 get on Sakai's tail and start firing its 7.92mm machine guns at his plane.

Sakai skillfully use the Zero's manouverability and out turn the 109s, getting on its tail and start firing his guns at it but the 109 dodges all the shot. Another 109 fly behind the Zero in attempt to help his comrade but Sakai's wingmen spotted it and rush in to the rescue.

"Sakai, they are on your tail. I'm going in!" His wingman, Ensign Hiroyoshi Nishizawa radioed Sakai as he start firing at the 109 on Sakai's tail.

"Shit! They hit my rudder! Losing altitude!" Sakai radioed Nishizawa after the 109s filled his right rudder with bullet holes and the plane start losing altitude.

"Eject! Sakai Eject!" Nishizawa yelled when suddenly the 109 brake away from the chase and disappear into the cloud, the Japanese confuse why the German simply brake away from battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at base

"They run out of fuel." Lane explains to the Japanese. "They can only stay in combat for 10 minutes. Longer than that and they will have to crash into the sea."

"Is the 109 really that bad? I still had enough fuel to fly to Paris and back." Sakai replied, the first combat of the Zero were exemplary, 20 A6M attack German formation and shot down 17 German aircrafts while only suffer 4 losses on their own. The Ki-43 are also able to shot down 13 German aircraft over London while suffering 6 losses. The German now face a new enemy from the land of the Rising Sun...and they will need to do something, fast. Or risk losing the Battle of Britain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

German Airbase, Calais

"So you are saying that the enemy aircraft is incredibly mobile, carry an amazing amount of firepower and have fuel tripled our 109s?!" The German officer interview the pilot after the fact that they lost 17 aircrafts to these new beasts is a shocking news to the Luftwaffe.

"Dogfight is basically suicide, They quickly out turn the 109 and their weapons are a beast. Two cannon and machine guns on such a small plane. I'm sure it's not a British plane, there's no British rounded on them." The pilot replies, as an experienced veteran from Poland, Belgium and France. He knew every single plane in RAF Arsenal and it simply didn't match any of them.

"Can you explain how the plane look like?" The officer asks, his aide readied his ball-point pen for writing down the description of the new enemy aircraft.

"It is a cylindrical plane, colored in white and have a simple red roundels. That's all I can remember." The pilot explains as the officer look on the comparison chart until he reached the name "Mitsubishi A6M Zero."

"Contact Luftwaffe High Command, we have a serious problem now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italica

The IJA and JSDF were preparing for battle, sandbags and barbed wire erected, machine gun emplacement set up. The plan is that IJA and JSDF forces will be concentrated on the breached Western and Southern Gate. All is in place for the bandits,attack.

"I had contact command, my reinforcement will arrive in 2 hours so we can put an end to this mess we called history." Itami said to Seiji who were contacting General Kuribayashi about the reinforcement.

"The paratroopers will be there in 3 hours, other unit already had their hands full repelling Imperial attack. I personally informed them to behave after they capture the city. They also bring with them every single history book you can find in Ginza, They talk something about us invading China and joining the Axis right? We will compare our history to theirs. Out." General Kuribayashi explains to Seiji, the sounds of loud war cry alerted everyone. The bandits are attacking!

"Archers! Man your position!" Pina ordered as the archer start taking position on the wall, IJA and JSDF soldiers also scramble to their position as well.

"Takagi, what do you see up there." Seiji asks Takagi who was standing on top of the watchtower.

"Bandits incoming, I saw infantry and cavalry. No siege engine though, they are coming towners the Southern gate! Takagi reports as he cycle his Type-97's bolt, loading fresh round into the barrel.

"Load!" Pina ordered as the archers draw out their arrows before drawing the bows, ready to fire at any moment.

"Steady..."

And at the same moment, Pina, Seiji and Itami gave their order. It would be the order that send hundreds of live to their doom.

"Fire!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know I'm lazy but as of lately I had so many project to do. GATE:Wrath of the Elephant/And thus the KPA fought there, the long dead project of Through their Eyes and Mass Effect:00 Edition that I had revived, the WW3: East Asian Theater of Operation. But it's here now. Sorry if there's any error but as of late, I had been typing in the dark, so sorry:(


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italica

"Keep shooting!" Seiji ordered as the IJA fire everything they have at the attacking bandits, the reinforcement were told to be coming in 10 minutes but the bandits keep charging in and is about overwhelm the defender.

"Shit! You say that the enemy is less than two-hundreds, I think it's over a thousand here!" Seiji yelled at Itami as he dodge a bandit carrying battle axe before stabbing him to death with his Gunto.

"You old-timer hold that flank, reinforcement were 5 minutes off. Hold the wall!' Itami replies as Rory jumped come over on to the wall and start murdering any bandits she saw.

"Alright, you're ready." Sun said as he load a new feed strip into the Type-92, Kurosaki aims down the side and start mowing down seemingly endless wave of bandits.

"Flame arrows!" The bandit commander ordered as archers draws their bows at the ready.

"Shields!" Pina ordered as Italica garrisons raised their shields to cover the archers.

"FIRE!" The bandit orders, sending barrages of flame arrows toward the wall and cause devastating losses to the defender.

"Push forward!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sky over Italica

IJA paratroopers covered by several IJA Ki-43 and Ki-21 were flying over the area.

"Alright, we will fly round over the city. You will jump in a group of 5. Remember, don't shoot those with green uniform. Green Light!" The paratrooper lieutenant ordered as the Ki-57 transport aircrafts fly slowly towards the city, green lights were given as the paratroopers start preparing themselves for the jump. A6M and start braking off for a bombing/strafing run on the bandits.

The Hayabusa flew over the city before start strafing bandits with their machine guns, causing a severe amount of losses to the bandits.

"Red light, Go! Go! Go!" The lieutenant ordered as the paratroopers start jumping in a row of five. The dawn has came and the lieutenant could see a huge group of black objects flying towards the city from the North, followed by music "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JSDF Helicopter Squadron

"Sir, I count more than 10 unidentified aircrafts flying over the city! Two of them closing in fast!" The OH-1 Ninja pilot reports as two Ki-43 fly over the convoy. Much to everyone's confusion.

"First the Empire now the IJA, what else can possibly get worse. Alright listen up!, We will land on the wall and surround the bandits, Cobras and Ninjas cover the Huey. Let's do this!" The Team Leader ordered as the Cobras start firing their Hydrs rockets at the bandits, followed by bombing run from the Ki-21s that dropped their bombs on anyone running outside the city.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the hell was that!? It looks like a gyrocopter." An IJA paratrooper yelled out as he lays down covering fire with his Type-99. The IJA were stunned as Cobra and Ninjas start mercilessly pounding the enemy with rockets and guns.

"I don't know, and there's people inside them!"

"Let's move, Go! Go! Go!" The JSDF Captain ordered as the Hueys landed on the wall and start dropping JSDF soldiers down, much to IJA soldiers' suspicious as soldiers in green uniforms with guns that can fire fully-automatically start jumping down from a huge gyrocopter and start gunning down the bandits.

"Who the fuck are you!?" An IJA paratrooper asks as he cycle the bolt of his Arisaka. "You are not from Showa 15 aren't you."

"What are you meaning by Showa 15? It's Heisei 28 already?!" The JSDF soldier replied, not knowing why there's a bunch of IJA soldiers carrying Arisaka around. "What?!"

"Cut that talk, enemy cavalry incoming!" He shouted out before he start gunning down wave of cavalry charging forward. Gunning anyone riding horses.

"Fire!" The IJA mortar crew yelled as they discharge their 82mm mortar which rains death and destruction down upon attacking bandits.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Keep them off!" Seiji ordered as his men start firing their rifles at the bandits. The defender were forced to fall back to the fences after the bandits overrun their position on the wall.

"Shit! Rory has gone too far, she's surrounded!" Tomita called out as he saw Rory being surrounded by the bandits armed with various weapons. "Kuribayashi, Kurata, you go rescue her!" Itami ordered as Kuribayashi and Kurata ran out of the fences with their Type-64 rifle at the ready.

"Did you just say Kuribayashi?...Aw Shit! Mochida! Follow me!" Seiji freaks out as soon as he heard the name "Kuribayashi", mistaking the woman for someone relating to their general.

"Gimme that!" Mochida yelled out as he takes Kurosaki's Arisaka, sliding on the bayonet before he cycled the bolt and follow Seiji outside of the fences. Seiji readied his Gunto as he slashed an axeman sneaking up on Kuribayashi, slicing his head clean off.

"Eat this!" Mochida shouted before banging the Type-97 hand grenade to his helmet, hitting the primer before tossing it at a group of bandits who simply look at it like kids before it explodes, riddled everyone with shrapnels.

Mochida was busy gunning down bandits, not noticing that another axeman is sneak up on him. The axeman knock him off his feet with a hit to the helmet before trying to finish him off but he manage to parry the strike with his Arisaka before stabbing the axeman with a bayonet thrust and killing him with a 7.7mm bullet to the chest.

"Spear-wall formation!"

"Not working!" Mochida and Shino said at the same time as they fire their Arisaka and Type-64 at the shield wall, all of which penetrated, punched through the armor and kill anyone unfortunate enough to stay in the crossfire. The four were being surrounded by bandits when an AH-1 Cobra appears from behind the wall. It's gun at the ready

"This is Hunter-1, we will open fire on the area in 15 seconds. Evacuate the area immediately! I repeat evacuate immediately!" The pilot announces through the loudspeakers as the four make a run for it through bands of stunned bandits, getting behind the fence just in time as the pilot were on the countdown of 5.

"5...4...3...2...1!" And after "1", the Cobra start strafing the area with its 20mm chain gun. Wiping out any traces of the bandits from the surface of the Earth. The JSDF and IJA soldiers then move in to secure the area and capture the prisoners. The JSDF and IJA armored formation also arrive to assists the defender. The Battle for Italica is over...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching. And about the reviews, sorry if I didn't replied to them. I was confused on how to replied effectively. Back in the past I use PM to communicate but that would be bad for you all not to see what I replies. So from now on, I will use regular replies system and you can see it on the top of the chapter from the next chapter on. See you, Phuripat out...


	10. Chapter 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **56006: He saw how and where did he died in the original canon GATE timeline world (Bullet through the head on Saipan, 1944 in the largest banzai attack ever.)**

 **Derox-1223: I hope you like it:)**

 **Guest: Thank you for pointing out, I'll kept with Seiji Yoji for this fic but the lesson is learned.**

 **Reason why I'll keep the name as "Seiji Yoji"**

 **1\. Most of the fans of the GATE series knew Yoji as just "Itami" changing name to Seiji Itami will confuse people even more.**

 **2\. I had already gone 10 chapters into the story, it's to far to make changes right now.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japanese Prime Minister, Tokyo, State of Japan

Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō were woke up in the middle of the night. The news about the Imperial Japanese Army inside the Gate forced him to call for a security meeting, the participants were composed of. Prime Minister of Japan, Commander of the Japan Ground, Air and Maritime Self-Defense Force, Minster of Defense, Head of the DIH and many other intelligence agency.

"We can't afford this to leak to the public. Imagine the reaction of China, Germany, Russia, America and the two Koreas if they knew that Imperial Japan were alive and well. They will come right for us, maybe even an invasion!" The head of the DIH suggests as footage of IJA soldiers and vehicles were shown to the participants of this meeting.

"How many IJA troops are we expecting, can our original garrison held against them?" Prime Minister Motoi asks as the picture shown on the screen changed to the map of the GATE world showing JSDF and IJA position. "As of now, one IJA division were spotted in the Special Region, estimated air capability of an Air Army." He continued.

"Though the IJA outnumbered us three to one, we have decades of technological advantage over them. The JSDF garrison will be able to held against any IJA attack. I assure you." The JGSDF commander said, giving assurance to Motoi that there will be no IJA attack on Ginza or anywhere.

"Last report sent by Hazama said that he was forced to occupy half of Italica to prevent it from falling into IJA's hand. He was also negotiating with the IJA commander regarding corporation between our nations. The ambassador should be dispatched expected that the Imperial General Headquarters are also organizing an emergency meeting after seeing our superior weapons and equipments."

"That's good enough for me. I want every reports and informations we had on the IJA on my table tomorrow. Digged out any records from the archive that can help us estimating the IJA's strength and weakness. Told Hazama that he's clear to fire if the IJA do anything bad. This meeting is dismissed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imperial General Staff, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

IJA and IJN high-ranking officials gathered in the middle of the night, reports sent by General Kuribayashi scared everyone.

"All of their soldiers were equipped with automatic firearms, tanks with thick sloped armor and 105mm gun, fully armed and functional gyrocopters equipped with missiles and gun, fighters with rocket engines. What kind of human we had ran into?!" An IJA general shrieks in terror as he read the report sent by General Kuribayashi after the encounter with the JSDF.

"That's on ground and air vehicles. Imagine their ships!" Another navy admiral said, images of giant vessels equipped to the teeth with guns, missiles and cannons that can sink a Yamato with a few shot appears in his mind. The headquarters is in total chaos before Admiral Yamamoto and General Tojo slammed their fist into the table causing others to stop arguing and listen.

"Before we all freaked out let's talk, I heard that they called themselves "State of Japan" and "Japan Self-Defense Force" right?" Yamamoto asks as he pointed at several pictures showing Japanese Hinomaru flag on JSDF tank, helicopters and uniforms.

"They said that they came from 20XX, 21st century and that Japan joined Axis and lose the war."

"That's ridiculous!" General Saito shouted out, "We joined the Allied and we are now helping them in Europe and Africa right now aren't we?!"

"My suggestion is that we kept this as top-secret, hide it from the public and other nations. Or else the British, American, French, Chinese, Thai, German and everyone gonna come right for us. We should also form a new unit within section No.2 of the IGHQ* to find any information about these 'Japanese' let's call it 'State of Japan Department' for now." Tojo suggests as chatter erupts in the room before the chat dies down and all general nod in agreement.

"Good, I want every record about this meeting deleted. The State of Japan Department will start gathering any information we can find about this JSDF. Pick the best officer from every department and put them there. Don't use coded message either, it's too easy to intercept, use messenger instead. I want every information about the JSDF on my table tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!"

"Good...dismiss!" Tojo said as the generals and officers scrambled to gain any information they can about these JSDF. Tojo and Yamamoto were also thinking about informing the emperor about this but how are they going to explain that the Japanese army from future with different history arrive and told them that Japan sided with the Axis, lost the war and became ally with the US. Tojo and Yamamoto take a deep breath before going back to their office. A huge pile of documents were waiting for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italica

The JSDF and IJA troops were waiting for the arrival of General Hazama and Kuribayashi, they will be coming to talk regarding the occupation and the historical problem.

"Present...Arms!" Seiji ordered as General Kuribayashi's car drive pass the city's gate. On the opposite side, General Hazama's car is also driving into the city.

"Welcome to Italica General." Seiji said as General Kuribayashi walks down from his car. JSDF and IJA troops were all over the city, comfronting each other face to face.

"Thank you Lieutenant Yoji, good work." General Kuribayashi's word caught Itami by surprise. Surely this guy couldn't be his long-dead grandfather but hey, this is Gate. Anything can happen...

"Wait wait wait, what is your name again?"

"Seiji Yoji, why?"

"Grandfather?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are my grandfather that's what!"

"Are you high?! I couldn't be your..." Seiji said before Takao walks in with an army cap in his hand. "Seiji...I had been looking all over for you. The treaty is about to be sign and General Kuribayashi wanted you there, follow me!" Takao said before he runs off. Seiji glanced back at Itami before saying "We will have to talk about it later..." Before following Takao to the mansion, not knowing that Kurata and Takagi overheard their conversation.

"Are you hearing the same as I did?" Kurata asks as he keep shaking his head in disbelief while Takagi just kept looking at his officer through the the binoculars. "I'm afraid yes...I knew that a lot of weird shit happened here in this world but this is too fucking weird." Takagi said before the two slowly turns toward each other with suspicion on their face and question in their head.

"You aren't my grandson/grandfather are you?" The two said to each other simultaneously, Kurata remember that his grandfather's name is "Takagi" but he want to make sure with surname confirmation.

"Wh...what's your name."

"Takagi Sato." Takagi answered, Kurata sighs in relief before Takagi asks him back. "What's your mother's name?" He want to make sure that his daughter isn't this guy's mother.

"Hikari Soma." Kurata answered as Takagi sigh in relief as Kuribayashi walks by. "Ah! Kuribayashi, where are you going?" Her name caught Takagi's attention as her surname is the same that of his general.

"I'm going to the wall, Hazama want us to keep our guard up in case of attack." She answered before she start ran away. "What a cute girl she was." Kurata comments as he turn around to the shocked Takagi. "What's the matter?"

"Her name is Shino Kuribayashi. Commander of the 109th Division is Tadamichi Kuribayashi. Don't tell me that she's..." The shocked Takagi said with terror in his voice as Kurata's facial expression was also changed from normal to shocked.

"What the FUCK?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

General Kuribayashi, General Hazama and Princess Pina shake hands inside the palace where they were holding a negotiation regarding the terms of occupation and demilitarization of the city.

"I'm sorry to say this princess, but by this situation we will have to occupied Italica for awhile. The situation is too fluid and we will have to settle with the IJA about history for a moment. The prisoner however, will be all at your disposal for the rebuilding of the city. After that, they will be divided into three parts for all of us." Hazama said before gestures toward General Kuribayashi who nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't be long, maybe about a month depends on if we can negotiate a fair deal." Pina can't do anything but accept the treaty. After all, they are the one that save the city from the bandits and she's at their debts.

"I understood generals." Pina said as she finished the treaty with a swipe of pen. The treaty is now in effect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They are going to occupy the city." Pina said to Grey as she swiped her sweat, The JSDF and IJA had agreed on dividing Italica in half, the Northern half occupied by the IJA and the Southern half by the JSDF.

"Well...that's not unexpecting thing for the victor to do. What about the prisoner?" Grey asks, Italica will need those prisoners for the rebuilding or it will take years to rebuild the city back to its pre-war state.

"They are returning all the prisoner to us for rebuilding then we will divide them into three par

"Last question, what about us. What are they planning to do with us?"

"Nothing yet, they allowed us remain here but we are nothing but puppet and local security forces. At least they didn't demand anything harsh. Keep an eye on them, I smell something fishy..." Pina answered as the Japanese Rising Sun and Hinomaru flag were raised to the flagpoles followed by a loud sound of "BANZAI!". The city is no longer part of the Empire...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the hell?!" JSDF and IJA officers shouted out simultaneously as they read through each other's history book. "Defeat at Khalkhin Gol and Khasan, Invasion of China in 1937, the Pacific war, the fall of the Empire, Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan. the fuck is this bullshit!" IJA officers yelled out at the JSDF who're also looking at the book in disbelief.

"2nd Russo-Japanese war, Second Sino-Japanese war ends in total Japanese victory, Khalkhin Gol and Khasan victory? Japan join the Allies?! What kind of history is this?!" JSDF officers retorted at the IJA after finished reading the books. The two came close to punching the opposite side in the face but General Kuribayashi and Hazama walked in just in time to prevent this mess from escalating.

"I suggests that we all calm down and continued this tomorrow, no need to hit each other. We have a lot of time left anyway so you all better stop fighting and continued tomorrow." General Hazama said as the soldiers stop arguing before sitting down and listen closely.

"For Imperial Army officer, you knew what disobeying order means. Right?" General Kuribayashi continued with the sentences that shake every IJA officer to the core. They knew what the general means and he's not messing around...

"Yes sir." The soldiers from the two Japan said before they start walking out of the room.

"Damn that's close." Hazama sighs in relief as he don't have to sent letter of condolences to anyone.

"Even after the Army-Navy rapprochement in 1934, extremism still run high in many of the soldiers in the two branches. I'm afraid that if this goes on, inter service rivalry will ruined Japan..." Kuribayashi said in disappointment that despite all the effort to keep extremism under control. There's still remnants left."

"How about we go back to our camp, it's ought to be dark soon so we may as well go back and planned for the future operation. Even if we're from the different time let's cooperate." Hazama said as he offers general Kuribayashi a handshake. "Perhaps a bottle of Sake?"

"Sure." General Kuribayashi replies as he shakes Hazama's hand before the two left the room. Time and history doesn't matter for men to cooperate with each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night of 11-12th November, 1940

100 miles outside Taranto Naval Base

IJN Carrier Task Force

[Insert theme "Pearl Harbor-Attack"]

In the light of the candle inside the living compartment of the aircraft carrier "Akagi" IJNAS pilots are preparing for an assault on Taranto Naval Base, combined UK-Japanese command decided that the attack will be launched at night to add the element of surprise and after months of vigorous training, they are ready...

"Revered father..." A Japanese pilot wrote down in his letter to his father back home in Japan as his comrades prepared themselves for the fight.

"I go now to fulfill my mission and my destiny. "

"I hope it is a destiny that will bring honor to our family,"

"and if it requires my life."

"I will sacrifice it gladly to be a good servant of our nation."

"Let's go!" The IJN officer ordered as the pilots start running out to the runway and start boarding their aircraft. The ground crews are also working around the clock loading bombs and torpedoes onto the aircrafts.

"The pilots cheers as they drink a cup of Sake, the pilot start putting on their iconic Hachimaki bandana as they start accelerating down the runway. British aircraft carrier nearby was also launching their Fairley Swordfish biplanes as well.

"Climb Mount Niitaka! I repeat, CLIMB MOUNT NIITAKA!" The IJN Captain ordered as the Japanese naval flag, the Rising Sun was raised to the top of the flagpole. Signaled the beginning of the attack.

Upon hearing the order, the deck shooter signaled the pilot that they are good to go. The first Aichi D3A accelerates at full speed and lifted off the carrier, Zeroes and D3A were also taking off from Soryu and Kaga. British Fairley Swordfish biplanes were taking off from aircraft carrier "Illustrious" as they formed formation with the Imperial Japanese aircrafts and set their course towards Taranto. Their order, destruction of the Italian fleet...The squadrons fly away from the carriers before disappearing into the darkness...

[Theme ends]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys like it. See y'all in the next chapter. Phuripat out.


	11. Chapter 11

**ARcan: It's the complete opposite. It's actually Climb Mount Narodnaya that were influenced by Climb Mount Niitaka. "Climb Mount Niitaka" was a code sent by the Imperial Japanese Navy High Command on the 2nd of December, 1941. Confirming the attack on Pearl Harbor.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokyo, Empire of Japan

The IGHQ had announced the formation of "Tokyo Defense Command", the IJA had move in 8 infantry divisions, 3 armored division and two air groups into the city, every IJN vessels in the Tokyo Harbor had their guns trained on the GATE in case of JSDF attack. The fleets comprised of one of the best ship the IJN Arsenal including IJN Musashi and Shinano Yamato-Class Battleship. The GATE was also rigged with explosives. Should the JSDF attack.

"Even with all these preparation, I'm not even sure if we can hold them off. We had diverted a quarter of Kwantung Army, one third of the Japanese Korean Army and half of Honma's 14th Army, this put Tokyo's garrison up to 1,200,000 men, 1,500 artillery pieces and 800 tanks. Half of these were outdated Ha-Go and Chi-Ro, another 370 Chi-Ha and Chi-He, only 25 Chi-Nu and a Chi-To Prototype are available." Tojo said as he and Yamamoto overviews the movement of IJA tanks and infantry towards the GATE.

"The IJN had Musashi and Shinano along with 23 Cruisers and 65 destroyers. Aircraft Carrier Soryu, Hiryū and Ryūjō, 120 aircrafts and 6,000 men from the SNLF are ready for combat." Yamamoto said as the IJN Musashi turned its main batteries of 18.1 inches gun at the GATE.

"I'm seriously worried about this Yamamoto, we will have to demolish the GATE if they attack and abandoned the 109th Division to their faith, Kuribayashi was a good man. It would suck to let him stranded in the other world against both the JSDF and the Empire." Tojo said to Yamamoto, who was working at his desks.

"I had received new telegram from Kuribayashi just a few minutes ago, he had concluded a ceasefire with the JSDF, they won't attacked us and Kuribayashi requests that we dispatch ambassadors to the State of Japan. What do you think about this?" Yamamoto said as he gave Tojo the telegram sent by Kuribayashi, it wrote...

"After the negotiation with Lieutenant General Kōichirō Hazama of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. Me as the highest-ranking personal around, sign a non-aggression pact on the behalf of the Empire of Japan and the Armed Forces of the Empire of Japan. The State of Japan invited us to send an ambassador to their capital. Waiting for reply.

-Lieutenant General Tadamichi Kuribayashi, Army of the Greater Japanese Empire."

"Call the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. We are going in..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23:00

Army Camp, Italica, State of Japan/Empire of Japan

In the candlelight inside the tent, Seiji and Itami were confronting each other. With question to asks and answer to give.

"Alright, so you said something about me being your grandfather. Let's settle this once and for all." Seiji said as he pulls out his diary and put it on the desk.

"Good to hear that, I asks grandma to sent me a copy of your diary." Itami replied before pulling out a copy of Seiji's diary. Seiji was surprised to see that the book is almost the same as his but he still don't believe it.

"Let's begin, who's your grandmother?" Seiji asks, that will say something because it will be his wife after all.

"Akari Yoji." Itami's answer shocked Seiji, this is more than a confirmation but he decided to get everything out of his so called-grandson and asks more. "Who's your father?"

"Akira Yoji." Second confirmation.

"Okay, last question. What is Akari's surname before she married me?" The final challenge.

"Akari Shinozaki." There you go, 100% confirmed no more doubt.

"Fine, I give up. You are really my grandson."

"It was that awkward moment when your long-dead grandfather is younger and standing right infront of you I guess." Itami replies as he collect the copy of Seiji's diary back into his bag.

"Anyway, let's co-operate and be friends. No need to respect each other as parents and son anyway." Seiji said before offering Itami a handshake which Itami don't even hesitate and shakes back before the two go back to their place...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jesus Christ, you guys aren't lying after all." Tomita whispers after hearing the conversation between the two commanders. Takagi, Kurata and Kuribayashi are also hearing it.

"How could this energetic and smart gentleman be a grandfather of this lazy Otaku?!" Kuribayashi asks in disbelief. "I guess genetic degradation didn't only happened to plants and animal after all."

"I agreed with you, this guy had auras of a soldier and a warrior. He's totally different from Itami. I wouldn't believe they are related if not for this conversation." Rory commented as she, Tuka and Lelei walk up to the group who were hiding in bushes. That's when Takao and a JSDF captain saw them and yelled out. "What're doing over there?! Get back to work!" The group then walk up to the two Captain. "What were you doing up there Takagi?!" Takao asks Takagi in a demanding tone. He needed answer why one of his friend's men and a bunch of JSDF soldiers were listening to their team leader's conversation.

"Well Lieutenant."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IGHQ, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

Yamamoto waiting for the reply from the Foreign Minister when the telephone ringing.

"Yes, Yamamoto here." He answered the call, expecting it to be the Foreign Minister but it's something much more important.

"This's Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō of the State of Japan." The sentence surprised Yamamoto "Wait a second." He said before he run towards Tojo's office. "It's the JSDF!" Tojo immediately runs to the telephone before asking "Who's it?"

"It's a guy named Motoi Shinzō, their Prime Minister." Yamamoto answered as Tojo pick up the phone. "This is Prime Minister Hideki Tojo of the Empire of Japan."

"Yes mister Prime Minister, I wanted to talk about a formal peace treaty and establishment of relation between our two nations." Motoi said as the two general sit back at their chairs and listen. "What's your offer on this?" Tojo asks back with Yamamoto listening closely.

"You must had heard from General Kuribayashi that we invited you to send ambassadors to our capital, it will be convenient if the ambassador will also sign the non-aggression pact. What do you think?" Motoi explains to the two general.

"That will be great Mr. Prime Minister but how can we be sure that you won't just break the treaty and attack? You can crush us at any moment."

"Our public opinion were against any armed conflict, even against the Empire there's a massive outcry for the withdraw of the JSDF. Should we go up against the Imperial Armed Forces. What would they react when the JSDF were fighting against a long dead organization. The international community in our world also have the hatred for anything related to Imperial Japan after all the brutal things our IJA did in the past. So let's not fight and be ally. We might be able to help you in your war too. Considered that our weapons are at least 30 years newer than what the Axis's using. In exchange to that you let us lend your production line and agricultural products. You get newer stuff and we became self-sufficient. I want to you think about it. You can give me the ans..."

"I'm afraid there's no need to consider about this. Mr. Prime Minister, the Empire of Japan is ready and willing to follow your requests. When should we organized the peace ceremony?" Tojo answers with little to no consideration. Why denied when you have the chance to run around with super new equipment that are at least 30 years newer than your equipment.

"Let it be tomorrow at Italica."

"Got it Mr. Prime Minister, good luck and fair well." Tojo said before he hung up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Empire of Japan, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

"Yes Tojo, we will be able to send the ambassador as soon as you and those JSDF can guaranteed their safety." The Foreign Minister, Yōsuke Matsuoka said to Tojo as he read the telegram message sent by General Kuribayashi. "How could you be sure that they won't attack?"

"Listen Matsuoka, I had just received call from their Prime Minister minutes ago. They guarantee the safety of our ambassador. They guaranteed us overwhelming benefits and it's an win-win for both sides. Even if it's a trap we have to risk."

"OK Tojo, I'm on it. The ambassador should depart today afternoon. I will go to work for now. I will call you as soon as the ambassador. Bye."

"Keep it up and we will be done before we even knew it. Bye." Tojo said before he hung up. An IJA Lieutenant waiting for him with pile of papers in his hand. "What's it Lieutenant?" He asks as the Lieutenant salutes him and give him the reports.

"Our task force had reached Tobruk, last report from Admiral Ozawa and General Ushijima said that the fleet had start shelling the city and amphibious operations were about to begin. The Australians were attacking from the South, we will encircled the Italians and attack from all sides. But there were reports that Germans 3rd Panzer Division were being redeployed from France. The JSDF history book also said so. I think we should read it up and prepared our troops to brace against German's attack." The lieutenant said to Tojo who put the pile of paper on his desk and said. "I agreed Lieutenant. Tell them that the German's coming and sent them the copy of JSDF book. They had steam rolled the mighty French Republic in just a month, sent the 18th Division to reinforce the Africa front." The lieutenant then run off to relay the general's order as Tojo walk around in his office and stares into the clear blue sky of Tokyo. "So it's begun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

21st January 1941

Tobruk, Italian Libya

Imperial Japanese Joint Expeditionary Force(IJJEF.)

The Japanese are preparing for the landing on Tobruk to assist the Australian. The IJA will landed behind the Italian line with naval gunnery and air support from the IJN.

Onboard the Daihatsu-class landing craft, the Sergeant was briefing his men as Italian artillery start falling around them

"Alright let's knock their clocks off. Move fast, spread out and fire accurately. The IJN will be providing fire support for us. And remember, don't shoot the Australian, they wore tan uniform and Brodie helmet understood?" The sergeant explain a s resounding "Ryokai!"* were heard throughout the ship.

"10 seconds!" The craft's driver called out to the soldiers as the IJN Yamato, accompanied by cruisers and destroyer squadron start pounding the city with their guns, followed by massive swarm of Aichi D3A from the Kaga and Akagi escorted by A6M2 Zero start bombing and strafing Italian defensive positions in and outside the city.

As soon as the landing crafts reach the shore, the ramps open and screaming "Tenno heika Banzai!" were heard everywhere as the Japanese infantry charge towards the city under heavy Italian fire.

"That MG is tearing us apart!" An IJA soldier yelled as he attempt to take out the gunner inside the house with his Arisaka but to no avail. The machine gun return fire only to be flattened by a direct hit from the Yamato's 46mm guns.

"Not anymore..." The soldier finished his sentence, satisfied at the ruins of the house. The IJA start rushing into the city, gunning down anyone wearing Italian uniform. The Australians had also break through the outer defenses and start rushing into the city.

"Laying down covering fire!" The machine gunner called out as he start firing at the window where Italian machine gun were as a soldier with hand grenade run towards the building, dodging rounds from Italians who tried to take potshots at him. Once close enough, the soldier slam the grenade into his helmet, knocking off the primer before throwing it through the window. The explosion rocked the building, killing anyone within range, on the other side of the road an Australian Cruiser tank, escorted by infantry arrive from the other side of the city, firing its machine gun at the Italian infantry.

"Enemy tank incoming load AP round!" The Australian tank commander ordered as an Italian M13/40 tank appeared from the alley and fire its 47mm gun at the Australian tank but miss.

"Fire!" The Australian yelled out of his lung the Cruiser fire its 40mm QF2 gun at the Italian tank but ricocheted off the Fiat's frontal armor.

"Reload dumbfuck!"

"The gun jamn!"

"It's gonna fire!"

"AHH!" The Australian screams in terror, expecting an AP round that will end their lives but instead loud cheering were heard. The commander looks through his periscope and saw the Italian tank smoking with a Type-1 Chi-He Medium tank behind it with glowing gun barrels.

"The city is ours, tell our men to get ready. We are moving out in an hour." The Japanese sergeant said to his corporal before he start rounding up Italian POW and lead them to a hastily built POW camp.

"Those Japs sure were hard-working." An Australian said as he reloads his Enfield Rifle. "It would take us half a day to move out. They only took an hour."

"Yeah mate I have to give that to them." The Australian tank commander said. "They safe me and my men's lives by taking that goddamn Fiat." The British and Imperial Japanese flag were raised to the top of the flagpole and formations of Rei-Sen and Spitfire fly together in V-formation. This is Japan's first battle, and not even a baptism of fire. The real challenge were coming from Germany and his name, is Erwin Rommel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny79: I had been browsing the Internet and yes, the Japanese did test on the Panzer III. But I see nothing about them being too complicated for Japan to produce. It's more around the Panzer III being outdated by more modern Allies design like Cromwell and Sherman. Japan also redirect its steel for the navy to produce more vessel to fight off the USN juggernaut and overlooked tank and armored vehicles production.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italica

"Hurry up! The peace ceremony begins in 20 minutes!" Takao said as he and Seiji run out of the tent towards the mansion, both of them were donned up in IJA dress uniform. Soldiers from both JSDF and IJA start lining up infront of the mansion waiting the ambassadors to arrive and the two made it just in time.

"Attention!" The two generals ordered as two cars with Japanese and Imperial Japanese flag affixed to the front of the car stopped infront of the mansion and out came the ambassadors from the two Japan. "Respect the national anthem." The generals said as they and the soldiers salute, the band start playing the national anthem "Kimigayo". And since the two Japan use the same national anthem, it was played twice as the flag of the State of Japan and Empire of Japan were raised to the top. The diplomats proceed with the negotiation as generals, officers and soldiers watch."

"Your grandson is there right?" Takao whispers in Seiji's ear as he glare at Itami standing amongst JSDF soldiers. "Where did you get this information from?" Seiji asks.

"Do you have to know? Anyway, your news are spreading like wildfire. General Kuribayashi had learnt of that already and he had shoved you into the name of Imperial Envoy to the State of Japan. He said that he would promote you to Captain after the mission. So you can start packing up, the envoy leave in two hours."

"Shit!" Seiji exclaims before he breaks off from the main group of IJA officers and run back to the camp. He haven't done packing up yet and with such sudden change, he have to be hurry and he don't want to be late.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look, your grandfather has just left." Yanigada said to Itami who was sweating nervously and surrounded by Kuribayashi and Kurata. "I couldn't believe that such a hardworking model officer like him is a grandfather of a sloth like you."

"Oi, don't blame my laziness, it's about different time. Anyway, what are those Type-74, Type-90 and Mitsubishi officials doing here and wait, isn't that Type-89?" Itami asks as he saw several Type-74 and Type-90 MBT, accompanied by several Type-89 IFV and Mitsubishi officials waiting behind the mansion.

"The government agreed on secretly sending military aid to Imperial Japan, in those crates were small arms and other plan and technology. Mitsubishi Company also decided to sent some advisors for training of workers and technology transfer. The JASDF also sent some F-4, Cobras and advisors to the Imperial Japanese airbase for reverse engineering and training of Imperial pilots." Yanigada explains to Itami as the JGSDF flag were removed from the vehicles and replaced with IJA's Rising Sun Flag. Meanwhile a formation of AH-1 Cobra repainted to IJA Green fly over the mansion as the two ambassadors shake hand before bowing to each other and left. The Empire of Japan's about to become one most powerful nation on the planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two hours later

Seiji swipes sweat off his forehead as he wait for the car to arrive. He hurriedly packed up and gathered all his luggage before making a run for it from the camp outside the city to the mansion. Besides him were an IJN Lieutenant in his IJN dress uniform.

"Hello, I'm Kusaka. You?" The IJN lieutenant introduced himself as he offer Seiji a handshake. "I'm Yoji, Imperial Army." Seiji answers before shaking Kusaka's hand.

"You heard the news? Our intelligence investigated these JSDF tank and they're shocked."

"Why?"

"That tank that the JSDF called the Type-74 had a sloped 80mm frontal armor with maximum thickness of a whopping 189mm while weights only 38 tonnes and with top speed of 53 km/h!"

"That's incredible, it's so heavily armored yet as fast and maneuverable as a light tank. What was its gun's penetration value?"

"246mm at 2,000 meters."

"That's more than anything we have! That can penetrate anything in our world!"

"You haven't heard the dangerous part of it. The tank called Type-90, it uses some sort of composite armor and were thought to have armor thickness of at least 500mm and a gun that will kill anything. The JSDF will teach us how to build them. And not just tank. Small arms, artillery, aircraft and ship as well."

"That sounds great." Seiji said as a JSDF Komatsu LAV parked nearby, its window open and inside were Itami and his team. "Hop in grandpa."

"Well, here's my ride. See you later." Seiji say goodbye to Kusaka before getting on the LAV and drives away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IGHQ, Tokyo, Empire of Japan

It was another tense meeting between IJA, IJN and various Ministry after the peace ceremony with the JSDF and subsequent technology exchanges.

"Our ambassador had already left for their country and were expected to arrive tomorrow morning. They completed the deal and transfer some of their weapons to us. Some of the design were over complicated for us to produce so we are looking for a solution. Tanks, armored vehicle and aircraft will take years to go into production but small arms is more simple and we can start producing them in months to come." The minister of war said, considered the size of Japanese industry, it will took years to find solutions for over complicated technology like the Type-90's autoloader and FCS but the less complicated stuff like small arms and uniforms were thought to took months.

"The Navy had received plan for naval vessels. Many of them were not that complicated and we can start building them almost immediately. But some were more complicated and need some studying." A naval admiral stated. The plan of some early to mid Cold War JMSDF vessels had been transferred for the use in the Imperial navy. "With these new technology, the German submarine threat will be a thing of the past."

"That's good to hear, keep me up to date about what happen. Next meeting's tomorrow afternoon. Dismiss!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

200 miles North of Benghazi, Allied-Occupied Italian Libya

The IJA troops were busy digging AT positions and minefields. According to "information book." issued by the IGHQ. They will bare the full-brunt of Rommel's elite Deutsche Afrika Corps and by reading how badly the British were brushed away. They don't want to suffer the same fate.

"Put the AT gun over here, hurry up!" The sergeant ordered as two soldiers pushed a 47mm Type-1 Anti-tank gun up to the position. According to the book, the gun should have a good chance in penetrating the frontal armor of the German Panzer III and IV at a range of 700 meters and armor of Panzer I and II at range of over a kilometer.

"Colonel, how much do you believe information in this book? Damn, this place is hot." Lieutenant Sakae Oba asks his commander. His unit, the 18th Infantry Regiment had been hastily redeployed from Korea to North Africa and they haven't adjusted to the hot and dry climate of the Sahara yet.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant, but we will follow it for now. Higher ups promised that we will be the first to receive the so called "new equipments" we will be pulling back to Alexandria next month to receive our new equipment and retraining programs. Give the men some water, they'll need it." The colonel replied before Oba left to issue water to the men, water were scarce and very rare to come by.

Meanwhile 1 kilometer away from the trench line, two IJA snipers were looking around for any enemy movement. They will fire flare gun into the sky in case of enemy attack to warn everyone about enemy attack.

"Damn, Africa is fucking hot. You have any water left?" The spotter asks his gunner who simply passed him his bottle of water. "This is my last, don't drink it all up."

"Ok, I promise I'll...Wait, what's that!?" The spotter's reply but were cut in half when he saw a huge amount of smoke coming their way. "Panzer, signal the alarm!" The spotter said alarmingly as the sniper raised his flare gun into the sky and press the trigger.

"German! Get to your position!" The sergeant ordered as he and his men man their positions while waiting for the German assault. A loud screams can be heard from the sky as several German Ju-87 Stuka dive bomber dives down to drop their payload on Japanese position.

"AA gun light'em up!" Oba ordered as several Type-98 20mm AA gun start open firing on the Stukas riddling the sky with metal shards and black smoke. A formation of Japanese Ki-43 Hayabusa fighter also dives down and engage the Stukas and its escort of eight Messerschmitt BF-109. A massive dogfight occur in the sky as the German tank start shelling Japanese defenses with their main guns.

"Gunner, target the lead tank. APCR, FIRE!" The commander ordered as the gunner aim at the lead German Panzer III before he fire, sending a 47mm round flying toward the tank, punches through its frontal armor and knocking it out. The German Sdkfz.251 drives up to the Japanese position and start dropping soldiers down as they assault Japanese trench with sub machine guns and grenades.

"Open fire!" Oba ordered as a Japanese Type-92 Heavy machine gun start mowing down German troops with deadly accuracy. Japanese infantry start returning fire with their Arisaka and Type-100 sub machine gun and manages to kill several Germans before they manage to take cover.

"Shizen, someone take out that fucking MG! We need flammenwerfer!" The German squad leader screamed order to his men as he gunned down several Japanese soldiers with his MP-40.

"Fix bayonet!" Both the German and Japanese officer said simultaneously with different languages as their men put their bayonets on the end of their rifles and load fresh clip into their SMGs.

"FUR DAS VATERLAND!"

"TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: They will be back, I promise.**

 **MODERN ARMED FORCES: Sure, Fanfiction is about having fun. If you don't have fun then it isn't Fanfiction. But mine to elaborate what's wrong with rearming the "fuckin Japs" with modern equipment?**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's note: I had been hearing several complaints about the lack of character development namely Seiji. So I decided to make a mini series in this fic called "The Past:" The next chapter we will go right back into serious business. So, enjoy.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Past:Seiji Yoji Part 1

April 9th, 1937

Shinto Shrine, Sapporo, Empire of Japan

The 22-years old Seiji Yoji was dressing up inside the room, today is his wedding ceremony with Akari. Seiji tucked on his wedding haori before start checking everything else. We don't want to screwed up on his greatest day.

"Oi, Yoji. Everyone is ready." Takao in IJA dress uniform appears from behind the slide door as Seiji stands up and follow him outside. Everyone was there, his friends at the Imperial Japanese Army academy, everyone in the Yoji and Shinozaki family. Akari was in her white wedding kimono. His heart is beating like crazy as he and Akari walked up to their parents. They had been in relationships since they were in highschool. They had been good friends since kindergarten all the way up to highschool. They start developed feeling for each other when they were in senior high and two months ago, Seiji asks her to marry him, and she say yes.

Seiji and Akari take a sip of sake from the three preplaced cups, signifying the bride, the groom and their parents. After that the two walk forward before stopping just right infront of their parents and bowed down deeply.

"Son, from now on. You're no longer single, take care of your wife and live well." Seiji's father said to him as he give him a small box, inside it were a ring. "It's mine and your mom's. It's yours now." He said before Seiji and Akari picks up scripts nearby and start reciting.

"This woman, I marry. No matter what the health situation is. I will love this person. Respect this person. Console this person. Help this person. Until death.,Protecting fidelity. I swear." Seiji read the script.

"This man, I marry No matter what the health situation is. I will love this person. Respect this persthe ,on. Console this person. Help this person. Until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear." Akari read her script as the priest walk forward.

"Groom, Seiji Yoji, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Bride, Akari Shinozaki, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

"Yes, I promise."

"We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Hachiman deity. We Seiji and Akari Yoji are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of the Hachiman deity. We swear before the Hachimang deity to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity Moreover, we swear never to veer from the tru path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of Hachiman deity by helping people and society. we humbly offer our vow." The couple said as the priest step forward. "From now on, I declared them wife and husband." The priest said as the guests start clapping and cheering to the new couple.

"Who would believe our Seiji will get such a beautiful woman as his wife." Takao said to the group of IJA and IJN soldiers clapping.

"Yeah, who would believe. But I heard news that his unit will be redeployed to Manchuria soon, China and the Soviet Union were bolstering its forces in the region. The IJN were also moving a naval squadron to balanced against the Soviet Pacific Fleet. It would be terrible if such a happy bride...becomes a widow." An IJN officer reply.

"You can't stop being pessimistic on such good day, can you? Let's ignore the damn politics and war for a day and celebrate. It's our friend's wedding ceremony after all." Takao said with the officers nodding in agreement before they left the main building. A party will be held at the Yoji resident to celebrate their marriage and Takao had a huge pile of works waiting for him at the base.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome to the family Akari-chan." Seiji's aunt, Izumi said as she offer a cup of sake in which Akari picks up before drinking it.

"Want some more?"

"Thank you Izumi-san, but I'm afraid not." Akari replied as Izumi put the sake aside. "Seiji, I heard that your unit have been redeployed to Tokyo right? Do you have any plan on that?"

"I will rent Akari an room in Tokyo, officers of the Imperial Army have to stay in the barracks to maintain discipline in the army. I will try to visit as much as I can but don't count too much on me." Seiji explains to the family as he pour sake into the cup and drink it.

"I'm glad that you are still the same hardworking Seiji everyone knew and loved. Work hard, your country and your family depends on you." His father said to him, he always had a high hopes for his son. As a veteran to both the First and Second Russo-Japanese war, he expected his son to be a good soldier. And he does.

"Well we're going to bed now, It had been a long and busy day so we would like to spend some time with each other." Seiji explains as he and Akari stands up and left the main group. Seiji slides the door open and showed his wife the bedroom. It's a normal two mattress roles as they put their body inside the mattress. The two can heard the sound of door locking from the outside and then, the light goes dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 years later, Tokyo

After the marriage, Seiji and Akari moved to Tokyo where he rents a small apartment for her, using his benefits as soldiers of the Imperial Japanese armed forces. News came yesterday that Border Clash with China begins and movement of Soviet assets in the Far East were noticed. The 109th Division will be sent to reinforce the Kwantung Army in possible battle with the Red Army and today will be his last day on Japan before his deployment to Manchuria so Seiji decided to go out with his old friend Takao and some other academic friends. Seiji originally intended to drink a little bit with his friend before going home but Akari's phone call make him worried.

"Seiji, you OK? You look very depressed. I knew that you will go to Manchuria tomorrow but you shouldn't be that..."

"It's about Akari..."

"Your wife? did something bad happened to her?!" Takao asks in terror and was soon joined by two friends coming with him. They were genuinely worried about what happened to their friend's wife.

"She's..."

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"She's pregnant, I'll be a father soon!"

"Really?! Wow, congratulations Seiji." Takao expressed his gratitude to his friend as one of his friend pour the sake into the glasses.

"This must be celebrated. Come! To our friends Seiji and all our prosperity!" One of their friends said as the officers raised up their cup.

"Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Yokosuka Naval Base

Seiji was saying goodbye to his wife. The two were standing infront of the base's fence just like many other IJA and IJN officers and soldiers who were also saying goodbye to their friends and parents.

"I'll be back before you even know it. Stay safe. I will send back money for the rents, don't worry." Seiji said as he slung his Arisaka over before walking towards the gate but were pulled back by Akari. "Promise me one thing." She said, tears start swelling on her face and she looks incredibly worried.

"What?"

"Don't die." Akari said before she holds Seiji's hand up and gave him their marriage pictures. "I don't care about anything, just come back alive."

"Akari, remember what I said before? 'No matter where I'm, dead or alive, I'll always be with you. Don't be so worried, it's not good for the baby." He said to Akari, alarm start screaming as soldiers start running to catch the last truck. "I love you." Seiji said to Akari before slinging his Arisaka and Gunto over and make a run for it to the truck who slowed down to pick up soldiers as Seiji hop on just in time. The truck then drives of and disappeared into the base.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **And so not a single shot was fired in this chapter. I want this to be a small stop after all blood and guts that is WW2, Japanese-Empire war, Battle of Italica and all the blood spilled in this story. Sometimes, you have to take some break.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Last Note: This story by no means glorify the real life Imperial Japanese Army and their war crimes. I'm fully aware of the brutal, inhuman massacre and human experiment they did in China and Korean Comfort Women case and Haihan-shiken act. I'm hope you all understand.**


	14. Chapter 14

Italica Shooting Range, Italica

The hill outside Italica had been hastily renovated into a shooting range. JSDF and IJA soldiers get around to practiced their marksmanship together and to see how each others' firearms work.

"Great shot!" The IJA and JSDF soldiers cheers when Kurata score a direct hit on target with his Type-64, the target falls down to the floor.

"Let's see if my shooting skills is still as good as it's before." Takagi said before he took aim with his Type-99 Sniper rifle at the preplaced target 400 meters away, taking in a deep breath as he zeroed in on the center of the target.

"BOOM!" A 7.7mm bullet went direct through the helmet which falls down to the ground.

"You cheat! You have a sniper scope." Kurata reply jokingly, letting out a laugh before tossing an Imperial Japanese hand grenade at the preplaced target, no explosion.

"Why the hell won't it explodes?!"

"You forgot to bang it into your helmet, dumbass. It won't blow you up, they fixed that flaw a few years back, back then we would rather use captured Soviet or Chinese hand grenade rather than our own." Satoshi said before sliding his Arisaka's bolt backward and shoot at a target which he missed. That's when Kurokawa walk in with her Type-64 rifle.

"Oh Kurokawa-chan, I haven't seen you since morning. Where have you been?" Kurata asks.

"At the general headquarters, lieutenant had left to Alnus without finishing his report so I and Kuwahara had to do all the work in his place."

"That guy again?!"

"Sucks to be you, lieutenant Seiji always send his report on time. No late, no mistake, nothing." Takao reply before drawing out his Nambu pistol and fire but only after one shot the gun jammed, as anybody would expected from a Nambu.

"Yeah, I still couldn't believe the fact that they are related to each other. Another proof that generation gap is real I guess." The JSDF Medic said,

"Oh, how's Tomita?"

"He's getting better, I wanted him to stay until his wound is healed but no, that ox of a man wanted to go with the Lieutenant despite recently having a 7.7 rifle round removed from his hand.

"Being the one who shot him I must admit, taking a 7.7 Arisaka and still keep going is not a small feat." Takagi comments, knocking another target over with his Type-99 before cycling back the bolt.

"Well, things change. We are 70 years in the future, everything is different. Now, can I try that one out?" Takao continued before asking Kurata to use his Minebea P-9 for a change. Kurokawa sighs before putting her bags on the floor and walk back to the shooting range.

"I wonder what the Lieutenant is doing now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the way to Alnus Hill

"Have massive comic fetish, screwed up on parade, terrible grade at the academy, graduated the 2nd worst of class because the worst was wounded, never committed to job in the JSDF and care more about the comic show more than national security. So, that's how retarded my grandson was?" Seiji asks as Kuribayashi nods her head. Itami was facepalming shamefully as Kuribayashi and Tomita explains all the shameful stuff Itami did right infront of him to his very own grandfather.

"Hey son, next time try to behave like a soldier and not like some random kid on the street OK?" Seiji said with a fake sense of seniority in his voice, two IJAAS Ki-43 whizzed over their head along with the Huey blowing a significant amount of wind.

"Oi, remember your age and who's older. You are 25, I'm 33."

"That doesn't made up for the fact that I'm your biological grandfather you know?" Seiji replies, every let out a laugh, the convoy was accompanied by a single Imperial Japanese Isuzu truck. Inside it, squads of Imperial Japanese Army soldiers armed with rifles and SMG were checking their equipment and preparing for action. Some of the soldiers wave their hands to the locals who waved back. The truck departs on the other route, allowing the convoy to continue to the hill on full speed.

"So, anything else?" Seiji asks, it might sounds like a normal question but it's more important. Seiji himself is on a mission for the Imperial Japanese Army. His mission, to gain any information about the JSDF, its equipment, doctrine and more. Since the IGHQ don't trust the JSDF in their newly established treaty. It's his job to try smuggle out some equipment that the JSDF hide from them. They will then examine it and find a solid counter for it in case the JSDF attack. No matter how unlikely it's. Seiji still remember what General Kuribayashi said to him before departing.

"Use your cunningness as a weapon, the more information you gained. The more lives of Imperial soldiers you saved." The general's order still echoes in Seiji's mind, taking a deep breath before turning around. The convoy had just entered JSDF base on Alnus as Seiji saw JSDF personnel and refugees running around doing their work.

"Am I really going to try squeeze information from my very own grandson?" Seiji thought, staring at his Gunto lying on the other side of the seat. The car stop as they reached the headquarters. "Alright, we're here. Welcome to Alnus everyone." Itami announces as everyone start packing up and prepare to leave. Seiji put on his officer cap before opening the door. Cold breeze on the hilltop hit the IJA lieutenant as he put his hand on to prevent the cap from flying away with the wind.

"I can think about it later." Seiji walked off the car. Imperial Japanese diplomats and officers are greeted by their modern Japanese counterparts. Leading the modern Japanese is a man in his late fifties wearing a suit, accompanied by JSDF officers wearing their dress uniform and behind them was a line of JSDF soldiers in full battle uniform standing in line facing the arrivals. Their appearance are totally different from the Imperial Japanese, the diplomatic team wear tuxedos with a hat and are guarded by officers of the IJA and IJN also wearing their dress uniform. Couple of old WW2 era Isuzu trucks stopped outside of the base. IJA infantry and special forces in full battle gear start dropping out of them and form up in line facing the JSDF as part of the ceremony.

"Mister ambassador, it's an honor to meet you. My name's Kano, Foreign Minister of the State of Japan." The old man introduced before shaking hands with both the Imperial Japanese ambassadors and Princess Pina.

"The honor's mine mister Kano." The Imperial Japanese ambassador replied.

"Greetings, to all personnel and VIP from Empire of Japan and the Empire. I, Kano, Foreign Minister of the State of Japan welcomed you all to Alnus. Please follow me, we will talk inside." Kano said to the group before he lead them inside the building.

"You all wait here." The Imperial Japanese ambassador said to Seiji who replies with a loud "Hai!" before bowing down and turn around to the company. "Company...Dismiss!".

The company reply with a unison "Hai!" before saluting to Seiji and spread out. Some of them going to the truck and some of them chat to other JSDF and IJA soldiers. Seiji himself go back to Itami to talk regarding the accommodation for the troops.

"We had already provided the troops place to stay. We will let your troops camped out inside the perimeter, near the refugee camp. Try not to make problem with the locals. I hope the Kempeitai corps is good enough to get the job done this time." Itami explain to Seiji with a clear intention inside. Any crimes committed by IJA troops will not be tolerated.

"I'll inform the men...Mr.!" Seiji replied, turning around and calling out a Kempeitai officer who was arranging the supplies as he dropped off from his job. "Spread the order, if anyone mess with the refugees and the local in the bad way, they'll be shot. No exceptions." The Kempeitai officer salute the IJA Lieutenant before going back to his work. The armband alone is enough to scare the hell out of the men.

"This should do the trick. If anyone try shit I'll shoot them myself. I won't let the Imperial Army be a bunch of genocidal maniacs like it was in your world." Seiji affirms Itami, pointing at the Nambu in his holster. "Now if you won't mind, I'd like to go back to my men."

"Of course, no problem." Letting the IJA lieutenant walk away, Itami turns around toward Kuribayashi and Tomita, whose right hand is completely wrapped in bandages from Takagi's sniper shot. "Well, my grandfather was quite a man."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you get what I ordered you to?" Seiji asks the IJA soldier, who pulled an NVG out of his bag.

"I managed to sneak out one of them. It looks like just a camcorder, what do you wanted them for Lieutenant?" The private asks, holding his Type-99 Arisaka on his other hand. Seiji take the goggle before putting it on his head.

"I saw JSDF soldiers using these during the night at Italica. I just wanted to know what it is." The IJA lieutenant replies as he

"Everything is green, it's easier to see in the dark." Seiji describes what he sees through the goggles, seeing as far as his eyes can see when everything should be draped in black darkness, as his experience in Manchuria had taught him.

"Wait, we Imperial Army valued our night fighting skills, many of our land doctrines involve night and infiltration attacks to overwhelm enemy positions and wreak havoc in their rearguard. The JSDF can afford to issue these night detection gear to every single soldiers, if my prediction is correct, they must have one on tanks, vehicles and aircrafts as well. Attack during nighttime and we're done for, our men are blind while they can see us very well. This is going to be bad, very, very bad." Thinking to himself, Seiji remove the goggles and give it back to the soldiers.

"Send these back to command, they will do the deep down examination and find counter to it. Good job by the way. You can go, dismiss." Seiji orders, the private bowing down before he put the goggles back into his bag and go back to the campfire chatting with his comrades. Seiji stares up into the sky, the Japanese Hinomaru flag flying in the wind as two JSDF Huey flyover the base on a patrol.

"What are you hiding from us? JSDF..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Libyan-Egyptian border village, North Africa

Field Marshal Erwin Rommel was having a great day, most Allied forces were unprepared for his surprise assault and were quickly swept aside, though some British, Australian and Japanese units manage to offer a much more serious resistance but they're forced to retreat when they are about to be encircled by his Panzers or risk being wiped out.

"Report to Tripoli." He orders, one of the officer start typing on the typewriter. "Our offensive is a rousing success, enemy division swept aside with little losses. Japanese and Commonwealth troops are on full retreat. We will be heading strait for Tobruk and capture the port so we can unload our supply there. Erwin Rommel." Rommel said as his aide type down follow his words. He do still have some worries though. The Italian fleet docking at Taranto was almost wiped out by the British and Japanese air attack, there are also Japanese and British fleet sailing in the Mediterranean hampering their supplies delivery. Making things much more difficult for him as supplies struggle to reach the frontline. If there's going to be one thing that defeat the legendary Erwin Rommel, it's going to be logistics.

"Arrange a meeting with the staff, I'll be there in five minutes." Rommel said before walking out of his headquarters, some Wehrmacht soldiers were chatting outside, playing with the Japanese Gunto they took from dead Japanese officers after the battle.

"This blade is damn sharp!" One soldier said, swiping the sword in the air infront of his comrades. "I'm sure we can slice a man in half with this bad boy."

"Ja, and Japs are good at using them as well. Their bayonet is like a fucking sword by itself already. And then they have dedicated sword for officers, they are good at it as well. So don't get melee, just keep the distance and shoot them instead. You dumbass..." The sergeant replies, his MP-40 SMG slung on his back. In his hand a Japanese Type-30 bayonet, a bayonet so massive that it's almost the size of a shovel. Fixing it to the end of the already long Arisaka rifle and you can get yourself a spear.

"How's it going?" Rommel asks the soldiers who quickly salute their commanders. "We're good sir."

"Sir, I take this from a dead Japanese officer. I read through the book and I think you might want to see it." The private informs Rommel, holding a book in his hands. Rommel takes the book and start reading, seeing the map of Libya and Tobruk with arrows pointing in various directions. Most likely an advance route. Some of which is exactly the same as his plan. Turning the book to the next page, he saw his own portrait imprinted onto it. Most of the texts were written down in Japanese and he couldn't understand it. But Rommel's curiosity get the best of him.

"Do you know anyone who understand Japanese?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Hello everyone, I'm back. I had been studying hard as of late so I don't have much time to upload new chapter. I'm just done with midterm exam and start having some space for rest. I would like to thanked everyone for reading this. As you know, Thailand's a Buddhist country and Christmas isn't an officially celebrated holiday, our vacation only start around December 30tj for schools. I also would like to inform you that, after I'm done with this story, I'll make the another part of the story featuring real-life crazy Imperial Japan who's losing the war, and how they and the JSDF interact with each other, the main character would still be Seiji but the theme will be much darker and brutal. I will also add in elements from "Letter From Iwo Jima" and my favorite animated movie, "Grave of the fireflies" into this version and I will hopefully fix all the twenty-million plot holes this story have. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
